Brain Over Brawn
by Ochita
Summary: A 17 year old physicist child prodigy from America winds up on a certain Taiyokai's land. But how can Sesshomaru kill her when she keeps outsmarting him? SesshomaruXoc. Poor Sesshomaru...Chapter10 is up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own this very muchly sooooooo.

Sessho-maru: stupid human.

Ochita: human…reh?

Sessho-maru: you're not human?

Ochita: Nope.

Sessho-maru: Than what are you?

Ochiat: (deranged) XD your worst nightmare biatch!

**Brain over Brawn**

In Tokyo, at the Higurashi shrine, a girl with dark black/red/purple hair up in a twisted style atop her head and snake green eyes stood in her black loose/slim jeans, black studded belt, olive green shirt, fishnet gloves, rainbow sandals, and a duffle-bag flung over her shoulder having just got off of work as a house cleaner. Looking up at the sunny blue sky she reached in her pocket and pulled out some sunglasses and set them on her face. A 17 year old child prodigy, who had come to grad-school in Japan majoring in Physics, but today, was playing tourist and walking around aimlessly. The American girl sighed dejectedly as the old man played tour guide in front of the whole group, leading them around as if it were Heian Palace.

Staring about something caught her eye; a girl, a little younger than herself, with a giant backpack, lugging said object into a small shack like house. Watching her go in the 17 year old decided to follow…why not? The tour was getting pretty boring, especially when the old man tried to beat the fat white cat off of an artifact. Sauntering over she followed, the old wooden door creaking open slowly. Following some dusty footprints the physicist-to-be strode down some rickety steps and looked over the edge of an old oak well, it's sides rough with splinters, a piece of green cloth from the school girls skirt snagged to the rim.

Gazing over the frame of the well the bronze skinned, green eyed scientist searched for any sign of her recent subject, not finding anyone so beginning to worry. Climbing over the edge the young woman began to scale the wall slowly, the cobblestones making good footholds. But because the well was so old one of her foot holds collapsed beneath her and she fell, eyes widening when a bright violet light began to emanate from the ground. Hitting the ground with a thud and a grunt the tall American shook the discombobulated feeling from her head, sitting up and staring at a now blue sky that hung above.

_Did I go through some type of tunnel?_

Trying to orient herself she clambered to her feet and stood, deciding it would be best if she climbed out of the well via the vines that crawled up the walls. Reaching the top she grasped the edge of the well and swung her legs over, resting there, staring up at the beautiful giant tree…

_Isn't that the same tree as the one at the shrine?_

The girl strode forward and touched the bark, searching around for the root pattern and finding a familiar scar that the old tour guide had told some corny story about. Something about a kid being tacked to it with an arrow half a millennium ago. But strangely enough the scar on the bark looked very…new.

_I've gone through a tesseract. KEWL!_

A huge grin broke out across her face as she calculated the time the wound had been inflicted upon the wood.

_I'm not one for Horticulture but I'd say that that's around 40-50 years old so the year should be around the late 15 hundreds…wow._

Green eyes sparkling the girl decided to head out for the forest, completely forgetting how dangerous it was to wander around in the past, usually the thought that she could seriously upset the future coming to mind.

Strolling around in the dark green of the grass and leaves she began thinking of how she'd tried to use the entanglement theory to form one of these but it didn't work…she couldn't figure out how to harness it. Looking up she saw a bunch of birds flying around there dark feathers shinning in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. Turning back towards the ground she looked at the mossy forest floor, the small critters that were skittering around in and out of the dirt. Curving her lips into a smile she jogged forward and explored around until the sun went down. Beginning to worry she ran into the mouth of a cave listening to the thunder and ran flow down.

"Grrrrrr."

_Wow, I must be really hungry…wait a sec…_

Laughing nervously the young girl turned around to see what made the growling noise noticing a giant…cat.

o.0;

_Uh…nice kitty, kitty, kitty_.

"What are you doing in my cave creature?" The tiger demon raged as it ran at her.

Spinning around the scientist sprinted from the cave, running through the rain, the water splashing on her feet. Jumping over a fallen tree she ripped through the underbrush growing from the packed soil, leaping about to through the feline from her trail. The cat got confused but still persisted. Breaking out into the clearing, heading for the mountain in the distance, she began panting. The ground became more sturdy and rocky, but also more brittle, cracking beneath her footsteps but mixing into mud as well as deposits of limestone on the underside of the dirt.

_These landmarks suggest much rain. I see the side of the mountain to the right and I've been passing an edge. There is one tree very close to the edge of that pit with the rock overhang of stalactites so that means…I sure as hell hope this works._

Dropping back the girl let the tiger catch up, so that she was the only object in its view.

"I'm going to kill you, you disgusting creature!"

"Give it your best shot ya frikken hairball!" The usually quiet girl shouted back with a sneering laugh.

After, which the girl jumped off the edge and into the pit, catching onto a root sticking out of the side. The cat dove over and a sickening puncture sound was heard as the tiger was impaled by the stalagmites in the bottom of the pit. Scrambling up the side of the roots, soon scaling the tree, then falling out onto the safe side she grumbled a word not to be repeated by any self-respecting woman before getting up with an aggravated groan.

Shivering the green eyed girl sighed and trudged back into the forest, arms wrapped around her, heading back to the cave where she dropped her bag. Once there, she grabbed it, and, not wanting to take the risk that some of the tiger demon's family was inside said establishment she jogged into the forest and climbed an extremely large cedar tree, sitting on the top of the trunk where the limbs branched out from the center, still quivering as drops of water landed on her head, dotting on her nose causing her to sneeze then curse at the thought of receiving a nasty cold. Pneumonia was the last thing the girl wanted to catch out in the middle of feudal Tokyo…Edo…Japan-whatever, just down some tesseract where she couldn't get a good old physician to piece together her lungs.

_When in the seventh g'damn hell did tigers start talking Japanese? Wait a minute…isn't there something about talking animals being possessed or just demons or something back in the old days of Japan? I think I heard something up in Nara about it. Great, five hundred years into the past with only a semester of Mythology under my belt and Windex in my duffle bag. To bad I didn't take a pistol to shoot myself in the head with. Oh well, one bad encounter with 'Garfield' back there is not what I call life threatening now that its in the past…no pun intended. Shit! The water is gonna wash away my tracks…I'll be lucky if I know left from right tomorrow. _

Shaking her head she leaned back in the tree and sighed wistfully, wishing she hadn't got so excited in the first place, knowing perfectly well that the portal through the fifth dimension would be open until the Apocalypse…but nooooooo, she had to just start wandering around out in the middle of nowhere/nowhen Japan and almost get eaten my a deranged form of Tigger.

_Damn my frikken sense of adventure. Damn my frikken sense of direction. And damn me; Damn Marisol(me) into the ninth circle of hell and back._

* * *

Quietly the shoji door opened to lead out onto the balcony and a figure dressed in white strode out into the quiet air of the night. Gazing at the silvery moon with deep amber-golden eyes his mind named the constellations idly, not in the mood to be bothered by anything above trivial at the moment, wanting nothing more than to be left in solitude for the rest his life. He wasn't in the mood for killing or maiming as he so often was, and his ward had been put to sleep, the state seeming to be the only time he could get the child out of his hair.His alabaster face reflected an almost silvery huge cast from the moonlight onto his pristine features; that of an angel yet the man having the personality of a devil…or demon of which he was.

The lord stood there, thoughts passing slowly as the time seemed to around him. The turquoise lunar chart on his forehead was a crescent a mirror image of the current state of the slivery sphere in the sky, the magenta stripes on his face darkening to a deeper purple from the lack of light. His lips curved down in the ghost of a frown as he thought of the days events; being pressured once again into some type of political marriage that was 'for his own good' as the elders had put it. The crude silk demoness, a duchess from the south, had done all but physically thrown herself at him in public…in private she hadn't hesitated to do so. True, she was beautiful, shapely, feminine, everything any man in his right mind would usually want but…

_She's a ditz._

He sighed dejectedly, momentarily wondering if there were something wrong with himself but soon remembering who he was and that gave a huge boost to regaining his normal superiority complex.

Then his nose caught a scent causing him to crease his finely arched brow and concentrate. Tilting his head up, he inhaled, catching a whiff of death, floating across his land.

_A tiger demon has entered my lands…and died on them…no…he was murdered…a suggestion of a violent death…this means I'll have to look into that tomorrow. _

"This Sessho-maru will not tolerate trespassers." He murmured quietly before turning back to his room, readying himself to go to bed, awaiting a good brawl in the morning with anticipation.

* * *

Review Onegai! I would be pleased very muchly soooooooo! Domo for reading I hope you enjoyed it! (If not I am terribly sorry for wasting your time) Next time: A bad encounter with a very irritated taiyokai! 


	2. The Wonders Of Lysol

Chibi Ochita: Do not own very muchly so. Will never own. Not if Hell froze over or Sessho-maru professes his undying love for Inu-yasha.

Sessho-maru: Die…thing. (prepares to attack)

Ochita: (daydreamily) This could get ugly very muchly so.

**The Wonders Of Lysol**

Sessho-maru looked down into the huge ditch by the side of a mountain, snorting in disgust as he saw the mutilated tiger demon. Golden eyes narrowing he sniffed the air wondering what type of creature had taken this demon down; the rain from the other night had washed away all trace of a scent. Shifting his right foot forward he spied over the edge of the pit, searching for any type of clue that would lead him to the criminal in question. Gazing down he spotted a small piece of green cloth, having been obviously ripped from something larger, snagged on a fragment of bark that was half torn from the trunk of the tree. Leaping down onto roots that were stuck out from the side of the cavity, he delicately plucked the olive colored fabric from it's location, gliding back to his former position at the edge of the hole in the ground.

Running his fingers over the material he stoically puzzled over its composition, never having felt anything like it. The cloth expanded strangely, snapping back to its original size after he stretched it between his claws. Brining the clue to his nose he sniffed at it, catching the slight scent of something that definitely wasn't demon.

_A human perhaps? A foreign scent…not even that of someone from the continent. _

Lifting his head he turned to the sky, staring up at the blue expanse with expectance, as though it were likely to give him the answer to his question. The Taiyokai turned his head to the side having caught a scent heading in the general direction of the north-west. Setting out in said way his emotionless mask never faltered from his pristine face. Striding into the forest he glided past the musky scented trees, hoping the smell wouldn't overpower the slight fragrance of the nuisance running a-muck on his territory.

_I will make an example of this creature by killing it. All will know not to defy this Sessho-maru._

* * *

Marisol sighed, scrubbing herself off, trying to wash her scent away, knowing that other demons might try to track her to exact revenge on there fallen comrade. She'd read through a mythology book that she'd saved from last semester, too lazy to clean out her duffle bag. Demons were capable of so many different things that could make a sociopath cringe at the notion. Apparently yokai had heightened senses that were sensitive enough to pick up signals of life from miles away.

It wasn't like she'd wanted to stay here in the year 15-somthin'-er'-other. She'd tried to use her compass to find north but the mountains around her were making her needle dance around like an inept jazz student. She'd thankfully found small travel size bottles of shampoo and conditioner, left over from swim practice. She'd used some laundry soap to hand wash her cloths of which were drying nicely, now only slightly damp. After dousing herself she dried off with a few dish towels, sticking her long soaking hair at her nape in a messy bun, long strands falling down in disarray by her waist, and grabbed her cloths, sliding on her essentials, and almost falling over while hopping into the black jeans. After fastening them on she went over her main strategy of survival.

_Disorderly trail, if a beast tries to track me it'll throw them off. I've already set up three Malay Man-catchers, I need to continue with that to slow down any demonic predator on my tail…considering they can find me by traces I've left behind…none to my knowledge. I've got precious few items I can use to protect myself. My bag is light enough not to slow me down at all, and if something starts chasing me I can get away with an erratic style of direction. Keep everything random, clean off everyday. Don't kill anything because if something else eats the corpse it will gain the power the carcass contained during life; another little demon fact. _

Spinning around with her shirt half on her, arms through the holes, hearing a rustling sound, she stared wide eyed at the figure at the other end of the pool of water. The man standing across from her was perhaps the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. Slightly embarrassed she quickly pulled her shirt on completely and smiled brightly despite the small blush on her face.

_Great! Someone that can get me outta here!_

Grabbing a baseball cap she put it on, strapping her bag to her back in an odd way, and prepared to ask him for directions but nearly screamed when he practically flew at her, curtain of silver hair streaming behind him, lifting a clawed hand up and cracking his knuckles by moving his fingers. Marisol got the general idea and ducked as he swiped, thankful for lightning reflexes. Jumping back she managed to dodge his next clawing motion, hearing him state in a monotone, "Die creature."

The girl saw the merciless stare and took note that this guy could not be dissuaded from his goal; killing her. Diving to the roots of a tree she stood up quickly, watching his lethal arm, ducking at the last moment, watching him slice straight through the tree.

_That didn't work as planed._

Leaping backwards onto the jagged trunk, she flipped backwards (no hands) stumbling, one of his claws drawing a small paper cut, fortunately a scratch. The man leapt over the stump and watched as the girl put one foot to a different tree trunk and push off of it, flinging herself out of his line of sight into the thickly wooded forest, leaving him to follow by ear. Flitting through the forest she ran about in odd designs, trying to throw him from her course but only serving to irritate her adversary, the demon, still capable of the chase.

_Finally here._

Marisol turned back quickly, seeing him shoot out from behind a tree, running at her faster than she though possible by any biped creature. There was a large cracking sound and a tree collapsed on him, the girl turning around and sprinting in one direction, choosing others at random to lose him.

_That's one man-catcher gone. Thank goodness I angled it almost facing my direction. _

Cringing, the American heard an infuriated roar and the sound of wood breaking behind her, the chase resuming. She ran through the forest, making sure to form a complex course. She could hear him catching up to her just as she entered a clearing, cursing lightly before to the center of the field, no trees to be seen for a long while. Turning around she saw him land lightly, stopping and walking over to her with a stoic face, amusement flashing in his golden eyes momentarily before the stony mask returned.

He prowled closer to her, slowly, as if savoring her nervous fear, the girl sliding her foot back inadvertently, the instinct to get away from him almost overpowering. The girl shadowed her face from his view with her long wispy bangs and baseball hat, searching her mind for something, hands digging into her pockets only to come out with a lighter.

The demon was now upon her, staring down at her, several leaves and twigs entwined in his glittering hair. A small smirk graced his handsome features, but the expression was filled with an entertained malice, marring his perfect face. He caught her neck in a light grip, the girl's breath picking up more speed due to fear, her heart rate pounding so the demon could feel her pulse. He didn't pull her off the ground but moved his lips close to her ear breathing, "There is no where you can run."

Just as those words were finished Marisol grabbed the can of Lysol in a water bottle pouch to the side of her bag, flicking on the lighter and spraying the gas into the flame creating a torch which blinded the demon man momentarily, catching the twigs in his hair on fire, the crackling and spitting sound near deafening on his ears. Her two second thought out plan was working.

* * *

Sessho-maru stumbled backwards in surprise as the creature he had been chasing flung flames in his direction. What in the seventh hell was going on? He rubbed at his stinging eyes and snarled angrily, tearing at the burning plants caught in his silken locks. Regaining his eyesight he looked around but found no one in the field. Tilting his head up he attempted to sift through the chard fragrance in the air, failing to catch any trace of the female's scent beyond that of where she had been standing not moments before. He listened for anything but couldn't hear a sound; no beating of a heart or panting of breath. The thing had disappeared.

This morning he'd set out to find the damn no-breed and realized she'd left one of the hardest tracks imaginable. He'd nearly been smashed by a tree the first time he crossed one of her strange traps. The yokai had finally found her dressing, deciding to announce himself, not catching her face because she'd put the hat on too quickly. As he was running after her she'd nearly confused him with all the sounds coming from different directions, her impressions she left on the ground spaced awkwardly and never in the same direction, it would seemed.

Snorting in disgust, the young lord turned around and strode out of the field, determined to catch the fool that dared enter his territory. His eyes still burned strongly, causing him to rub them with his only arm, no expression on his face, yet anger radiating under the cold surface. What had that creature done to him?

_I will let this go for now but this Sessho-maru will kill that thing to warn all not to enter his lands. And I will make its death a painfully agonizing one._

Meanwhile, submerged in the turgid pond water sat Marisol, hands grasping the plants at the bed of the pool, holding her breath for all she was worth.

_I am so damn lucky that worked._

And with those thoughts she resurfaced, staring up at the darkening sky, crawling out and sighing, getting up and starting out to find a place to sit by a river preferably.

* * *

I've got no reviews T.T…review onegai! I would appreciate it very muchly sooooo! Domo, for reading! Next: Chemistry…literally. 


	3. The Importance of Chem Class

Disclaimer: Who am I? Take a guess. Here's a hint **I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA**.

Sess: That narrows it down.

Ochita(crabby): Shove it Fido.

**The Importance of Chem Class**

The sound of soft booted foots could be heard along the cedar wooded floor as the Lord of the west strode toward his study where the Lords of the Compass gathered, due to a mandatory invitations that his father had sent before Sessho-maru had even been born. Said dog demon was irked to say the least, not wanting any pesky visitors, wondering what was so damn important that his father had to summon so many aristocrats after his death. He turned to the shoji door, sliding its flower decorated panels open, staring emotionlessly into the assembly in front of him.

All seven nobles knelt at a long cherry wood table in the middle of the room, positioned upon peach cushions. He joined them, sitting at the western side, next to Torudo-maru, the Lord of the Northwestern lands on the island of Hokkaido. Sessho-maru knew that Daitsu-haru, The Lord of the East, sat on the other side. Ayame, the princess of the far north sat across from Kouga, Prince of the South. Yakato-Taisho of the Southeast sat there, staring at a document on the table. Lord Hakata of the Northeast sat there, bored. The Elder Taka-ro of the Southwestern islands, cleared his throat, his old face withered and weather beaten flickered with attention the moment his host sat down.

"I call this meeting into order." Sessho-maru announced.

"Good, it is best we get started earlier. This matter can not be concealed any longer." Taka-ro stated.

"It isn't a matter of life and death." Kouga snorted gruffly.

"I agree, why the hell are we here?" Ayame grumbled.

"Silence, impudent wolf cubs!" Yakato-Taisho bellowed.

"What did you call me you fricken pussy!" Kouga stood up and slammed his hands on the table shouting at the Tiger demon.

"Silence!" Sessho-maru snarled with such force that all were compelled to obey as he continued in a stoic tone, "This Sessho-maru will not tolerate your insolent bigotry."

Everyone fell quiet for a little longer watching him as he turned to Daitsu-haru, nodding so that the man could speak.

"As you know, being one of the younger Lords, your late father knew he perhaps wouldn't be among the living at certain points in your life. He didn't wish his rules and regulations to go unheard. This such matter is one concerning your age."

Sessho-maru stared expressionlessly at the eastern lord before stating without a hint of emotion, "My age is my business and any matter pertaining to it is mine and mine alone."

"Unfortunately not." Hakata yawned.

"Hakata-dono is correct, as it may, in the future affect this council and your land." Torudo-maru sighed tiredly.

"How so?"

"Cuz you're old." Ayame snickered.

Sessho-maru shot her a death glare that wiped the smirk off her face, leaving everyone in silence. He then turned to Torudo-maru coldly, staring him down for an answer.

The demon shifted uncomfortably and spoke, "Were you to produce an heir he would grow up too slowly, considering how slow you grew to your age. You're required to visit Tayamura's fief in the next eight hundred years as is customary. If you were to mate with yokai you would not be there to physically prepare him for his duty due to the youth of your heir. Your alternative would've been to mate after you returned, considering you weren't assassinated in the mean time, you'd be too old to hold your position. We expect you to have a mate by next week."

_That was blunt._

Sessho-maru mused that over silently, cursing the fact that he'd been ignorant of the time limit, why a letter informing him, hadn't been sent as opposed to the lords coming for a visit. He gave Taka-ro a stare, wondering if the document he was touching was information he'd hesitated to send to the lord of the west in thought that the younger demon would ignore it.

_I probably would have._

Sessho-maru thought with amusement. He looked around him and asked emotionlessly, "And if I decide against this edict?"

The room went quiet for a while, many of the lords shooting glances at others, many of them nervous.

"By demonic law you will be forced to surrender your title as Lord of the West." Taka-ro sighed.

Sessho-maru's eyes went red with fury for a moment, the thought of giving up his position angered him so, that he felt the need to kill something. He immediately calmed down. His mind began to work at how he could get out of this predicament.

"I understand. This meeting is adjourned."

With that said the six foot Taiyokai stood up and exited the council room.

_I need to kill something…and I know just what subject I'm looking for._

* * *

By a river a silver haired demon stared at the ground in dismay, not able to track the stupid creature he was looking for.

_How far could it have gotten in a day?_

The demon lord had been tracking the creature for a while but hadn't found a pattern, had run about in circles, and was finally led to this river where the female's scent had disappeared.

_Fuck it, its walking in the stream. _

Sessho-maru felt rage fog his thoughts for a moment, his blood-beast dieing to come out and tear something apart. He'd thought it would slip up sooner or later. He looked at the flowing stream trying to think past his anger. The crystal clear water sparkled in the afternoon, small pebbles and rocks glittering in the bed of the stream, the babbling brook sounding as though the voices of water spirits were crying out to the demon, only serving to make concentration far more difficult. All of a sudden the ghost of a smirk etched its way onto his beautiful face. The creature was smart, and because of that knowledge she'd given herself away.

_Head downstream to the sea little no-breed? Trying to sneak off my land unpunished? You will die by my hand today._

* * *

Marisol yawned, getting up and stretching, cricking and cracking her joints. She'd bathed early and took a risky nap, hoping to whatever higher being or deity that existed, that she wouldn't be chased by any other demons.

_At least not any smart ones like that other dude._

She shuddered at the thought, The face of the demon coming into view. Turning her head to the side she saw something white, far in the distance, a pallid tone marring her tan skin thanking and cursing the fact that she was farsighted.

_Speak of the devil._

Stopping before she had a conniption fit, trying to keep her mind straight she reached into her pack and grabbed a squirt bottle cap from a Windex bottle, screwing a water bottle top on the container of Ammonium, sticking it into the other water bottle holder, now staring at it as though it would save her by magic.

_Whado I do?_

The spec was getting gradually larger. Marisol quickly tore off the plastic tube the liquid would usually flow through, grapping the spring and pushing it to the back of the underside, compressing it right by the trigger so tightly that it cut into her thumb greatly, the small wound dripping blood. Grabbing the plastic tube and her pocket knife she cut it to a sharp point. She could make out the red of his sash now, hoping she was fast enough, knowing that the same trick wouldn't work on the demon twice. Carving a wider hole where the Windex usual squirted from, and pushing the pointed, plastic tube into the hole, she forced it down by the spring. Taking out her lighter she swallowed hard, heating the plastic until it began to glow red hot. She could see him, not a mile away. Quickly she grabbed her Lysol can and waited for him to get into range, estimating his speed with her eyes.

_One, Two, Three!_

Marisol threw the aerosol can in the demon's direction and then shot at it with her newly made weapon.

_Oh fuck, that thing is new. The pressure is really gonna…_

Without second thought the girl spun and ran toward a huge clearing, not far from the stream.

* * *

Sessho-maru saw the flying can and moved slightly to the side, not really bothering to take notice of the creature's distraction…Until the small flying burning object hit the strange cylinder and a huge fiery explosion blew him completely backwards. The demon lord coughed and waited for the dust to clear, in no way hurt but extremely angry. As the dirt settled the yokai caught the girl's scent and ran after her. She'd entered a rocky area and risked a glance in his direction before taking off, ducking below a rock.

_She thinks she has protection behind a boulder? Stupid creature, I'll put you out of your pathetic existence._

The demon lord then flung his poisonous acid whip and it sliced the rock in two. He watched in mild amusement as the creature's hat capped head looked down at its previous shield, small mouth hanging wide open in amazement. It turned back to him, jaw now set in determination, tilting a sharp stubborn chin into the air, a sign of her deliberate insubordination.

_What is it thinking?_

* * *

Marisol's POV

I leaned against the back of the boulder, panting harshly, my heart beating rapidly. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck, more so due to fear than anything else. I'd thought I'd covered my tracks well. I'd used the streams and rivers as restrooms and washed everyday. When I caught fish and cooked it I buried the bones in the river bed, covering the bonfire with dirt. I'd tried to make myself impossible to track but I shoulda known this dude would find me. He doesn't look the type to give up. Swallowing hard I gasped as I saw and heard the top of the boulder split right over my head, leaving burnt acidic marks, a green light returning to the demon's claws.

I stared down at the top of the boulder in utter awe at the dangerous ability the demon possessed, and his prowess in which he used it. I looked at the fuming marks and caught a poisonous scent. I realized with a strange sense of anxiousness that the acid was far more powerful than the nitric acid I had in my stomach…not that I could use that or anything but to just think of what he had in his stomach…back to the subject Marisol! Poisonous acid, I got nothin' on that. Wait a sec, I do have something on that.

Thankfully suppressing my grin I shot him a defiant look, not that he could see my eyes beneath my sunglasses and hat but, I could tell he got the picture when he raised an eyebrow in my direction. I stood up and began to walk forward, and although he didn't show any sign of surprise there was no doubt by the flash in his eyes that he was shocked with my daring move.

He was now only about nine yards away from me, watching me curiously with his golden eyes. I slid my foot back and stood in a mock fighting stance, an imitation of something I'd seen in a Jackie Chan film, lifting my hand out and jerking my fingers towards myself in a sort of 'bring it' gesture.

I could tell he was angry, despite the unaffected stare he was giving me. He then sprinted at me, ready to claw my brains out, not noticing the unscrewed bottle of Windex I held behind my back and flung in his direction the moment I saw him move. He was halfway to me when his claws were splashed with Ammonium, a harsh popping sound heard as he stopped. He musta figured I wasn't worth the physical exertion and decided to use that whip thing of his.

But of course it didn't work, and all that poured forth from his claws was water and salt. He stared at me with a calm look of utter rage.

Moron.

Didn't he know about neutralization? Any acid mixed with base forms water and a salt.

Congrats baka yokai, you get an F in Chem.

* * *

Sessho-maru tried to summon his acid whip or even poison claws but it wouldn't work. When he looked back up at the girl for the second time, wondering what she had done, he saw her almost all the way across the clearing, and entering a bamboo forest. Growling in fury the demon lord's eyes turned blood red and, pulling tokijin from its saya, took off after the annoying creature.

_Blood…her blood…blood…red…blood…must have her blood!_

* * *

Thank you so very muchly for your reviews peopleses! Another chappie complete! And please, somebody tell me what Sue-ish means. I don't know and somebody told me that and I don't get it. Tell me onegai! Next time: an attempt at involuntary suicide. 


	4. Death By Bamboo

Disclaimer: don't own very muchly so.

**Death by Bamboo**

Marisol's POV

Ahahahahaha (nervously). I think I just pissed him off royally…scratch that I _know_ I pissed him off. That dude is gonna kill me and I'm running around like a chicken with her head cut off! The bamboo is so damn thick that I've tripped myself tinted glasses falling from there position on my face. Running in sandals isn't bright. I heard slicing behind me and noted that he was taking the easy way and cutting down anything in his path…which was gonna be me if I didn't move my ass.

I took off my sandals and stuck them in my bag, sticking my sunglasses in my pocket, running forward before I got an idea. Pulling a bamboo shoot back, I ran backwards, letting it bend down to me. I clutched the end tightly before kicking off the ground, the bamboo slowly lifting me into the air. I looked down from the top of the deep jade bamboo forest, spotting the demon man below.

Maybe he'll just go away.

Not a chance in hell; the yokai looked up at me, eyes blood red, rage clearly written on his face. I saw him grip his sword tighter, throwing me one of the most malicious glares I'd ever fell victim to. I gulped...he had something up is sleeve…big long white sleeve. His features were pristine and perfect but the perverse way he twisted his face, now in my direction made me shiver. Feeling the sweat pour down the back of my neck I saw him slice the stock I occupied.

Oh shit.

I felt myself falling before jumping away and catching hold of another stock just barely, slipping down a little. Glancing down to see him…hacking down my haven. I caught onto another and leapt again before looking down, knowing he was already cutting it down. I kept slipping down, jumping around like a monkey, thanking my track instructor for my life, of which I owed to his effective training. I was getting closer to the ground, my hands perspiring to the point in which I never actually caught a good grip on the plants merely flinging myself in all sorts of directions.

He was now at my level, eye to eye as I began leaping back, him slicing the bamboo where I'd previously been; I flinging myself to the side to avoid the bright needles that tried to pierce me. My mind had been forming an idea that had almost no chance of working but hell if I was going down without a fight.

So far my observations of the yokai man, over all, were this:

1. He was around six foot two, 180 lbs on an estimate, physically…I dunno 21 years old or so, and didn't look like he was giving up on killing me anytime soon.

2. His weapon was magic, made of some type of tooth judging by the enamel like color.

3. What I'd learn from books was that when some very powerful yokai were pissed, their blood beast comes out; A beast of which was far feral than the original demon. Considering his eye color had changed, I'd say he was half way there.

3 ½. Another little factoid about the blood beast is that it erases all rational thought from the demon.

4. From the way his clothes billowed about him I noticed that he was missing his left arm, pushing off the stocks as soon as his foot touched them, as was I with great difficulty.

5. His cold exterior could be snapped, just like my sm…well we won't get into that.

6. He was incredibly intelligent to have tracked me this far.

7. He wanted to kill me with a passion.

8. The markings on his face symbolized royalty.

9. By the way he'd been toying with me earlier, he'd underestimated me, and still in his subconscious did so because of his stubborn sense of pride, not wanting to admit he'd have to play it serious for a stupid kid.

10. Even though it was hard to understand why I knew this but, by studying psychology and personality traits, I did; I could tell that he'd started out this little hunt on a pass time. He'd planned to wait till I stumbled around in front of him and he had a nice clear shot at me.

11. His mind was complex and he kept his thoughts to himself.

12. A small deduction would be that, by the smudge on his right cuff he'd been doing a lot of writing lately, suggesting some type of higher positioning than some brainless daimyo puppet.

13. By his teeth he was a carnivore, but not completely adverse to other food groups.

This was what I knew and, to tell you the truth, didn't really wanna know much more about him.

I managed to scuttle up one of the stocks as it fell, catching onto the last one in the center of the cut bamboo below. He glared up at me from his low position on the stock he stood on. I was close to the top of the last stock within a twenty foot radius when the demon leapt at me, sword in hand. I'd slid down quickly, now far below him as I flipped out the only weapon I had.

My switchblade.

I jammed it into the bamboo and jerked to the side violently, causing the whole thing to snap. The evening light glittered with a warm lighting against his clothes, his blood red eyes reverting back to their original color, golden eyes glowing as he fell backwards in surprise, white attire floating around him, the whole scene screaming 'falling angel'. I would've turned my head away but I was entranced by his ethereal beauty and grace as he descended to his death. I felt my stomach twist as he went flying downwards to his doom on the bamboo spikes, he, himself had made.

His actions were quick, sheathing his sword and gripping the strange pelt on his shoulder, flinging it up and catching hold of the stock I was on, yanking it taunt, stopping inches from the deadly trap that resembled somewhat of a Burmese Tiger pit. My stock had bended so that I was completely inverted upside down, both of us panting and staring at each other.

He stared at the blade in my hand, eyes darting to his suspension coiled right in my reach. At one point looking down at my pendent on the silver chain wrapped about my neck, the pentagon star in a circle, a satanic sign yes, but oddly enough my mother said I was not to take it off for reasons she wouldn't explain. Funny, she wasn't my biological mother but she always tried to hide me away from everyone, like I was cursed or something…then again I had been taken outta her care cuz she was deemed psychotic and thrown into the loony bin. I suppose I just kept wearing it because she was the first person to love me…and the only person…sorry, too much information.

Licking my dry cracked lips, disgusted by the texture, licking them again to make sure they were no longer rough and pale, knowing that they would bleed if I moved my mouth. My long black bangs contorted my vision, the strands a bit wet with perspiration, tussled horribly. So, without thinking, I gripped the rough maroon tongue of the cap and twisted it backwards, so now only a few shoots of black hair sprung out from the hole in the back (now front), listening to the Velcro crackle a little with the roughness of the movement.

I realized my mistake when I saw his eyes widen, totally caught off guard, gaze fixated on my face with such awe that I began to feel embarrassed. A large blush fell across my cheeks, most likely showing through my tan skin. He didn't say a word and neither did I, feeling his intense speculation of my features down in the pit of my knotting stomach. He seemed to snap back to reality because he gained his normal cold expression, beginning to slowly lower himself to the ground. I let him reach the ground before I pushed the pelt off the end of the bamboo.

I've never been skydiving before but I imagined that this is what it was like…only a lot faster and without the safety of a chute.

As I was catapulted into the air my mind went into improvise mode. Sure I had an umbrella in my pack but I wasn't frikken Mary Poppins, there was no way in hell I was getting out of this alive. I didn't have any type of light device with a large surface area and I was heading for the edge of the bamboo forest.

I shook my head cursing my own stupidity for thinking I couldn't get out of this mess. Clutching my spiked belt I flipped it inside-out and buckled it on the tightest size. As I fell I lifted my arms up and looped it over a stock of bamboo. Sliding down it, the branches and leaves bending, crushing and ripping, until the spikes cut into it and I slowed to a stop. I held onto the plant with my legs as I unbelted what I needed so my pants didn't slide off my ass. I then clambered down the scrawny bamboo and ran, looping my belt around my waist as I moved. Then, stumbling around dizzily, almost in shock due to my near brush with death, and I'm not talking about my regular idiotically fatal endeavors.

Looking up I saw a small white figure in the distance, flying on a white cloud.

What. Was. With this guy? Am I being audited or something? He was more g'damn persistent than those fuckers from the IRS!

…screw him I'm gettin' the hell outta here.

* * *

Sessho-maru's POV

(five minutes before)

When I came across the creature for the second time, something drove me over the edge; something about the woman caused my control to weaken ever so slightly. I had become more irritable and testy, causing my blood beast to want a chance at ripping her apart. But now…

I did not know what to think of the outlandish creature staring down at me with large, glittering, reptile-green eyes, with a peculiar bewildered innocence, as if she could not comprehend what she had just done. She was so atypical that it seemed difficult to compare her to anything or anyone I had ever seen. It was a signature of beauty to have pale skin, like that of snow; a sign of wealth, royalty, a trait of which peasants attempted to acquire, and most of the women of the lower class did.

This female's skin was flawless, the color of bronze, of which should have diminished her appeal but for some reason the tone looked so right on her flesh, contrasting with her eyes; oddly shaped with eyelashes longer than one of my claws. Her lips were a redish-pink, the bottom one moderately larger than the top, of which was shaped with a flattened out 'M' shape. (Not that Sessho-maru knows what an M is but he's not thinking in the respect of letters so much as shape.) Said mouth was turned up into a nervous grin, bright white teeth, another contradiction of the definition of beauty, canine teeth much larger than the others overlapping her bottom lip slightly.

I realized to my horror that I was practically gawking at her, causing the flush that had spread across her cheeks. I resumed my natural state and stared into her eyes. There was something about those reptilian-green eyes that unnerved me, not that I let her know that. I noticed, with slight confusion that her expression, though it was a crooked grin, hid her every thought, her eyes hollow for a moment. As I moved slowly down I saw her green orbs flash with a dark fire more burning than that of the flames of hell. I felt something strange within me stir, my body freezing before drastically changing temperature into a burning that could not be smothered.

Something about this girl…I didn't understand the aura she emitted, a dark purity. I could not grasp at her essence, but I caught her scent. Sunflowers and autumn liquid amber leaves, mixed with the summer rain. Not unpleasant but mixed with something different…something foreign. I could see her cleverness; her acumen; noting how she improvised to turn the table against me. I would never use my full power on an unworthy opponent, one so weak and fragile; so painfully thin, scrawny, vulnerable to even a human adolescent if her strength were put against his.

Though in her eyes, I could see that there was no chance in the seventh circle of hell that any adolescent could hurt her. No, I had noticed that she possessed the face of a young juvenile but by her scent she contained 17 years. She'd used her mind to nearly kill me but instead of rage I felt a perverse sense of respect for her.

Respect for a female?

Never would this Sessho-maru be affected by some girl-child creature. I should have been indifferent toward her intrusion, but how could I be in a state of detachment when some unknown being trouncing around my territory; a direct offence to my integrity. The need to kill her neared an overwhelming portion of my mind. I would not lose thought this time though. I would capture her to maim her for daring to insult my intellect…but…

Damn curiosity.

* * *

Sessho-maru neared the land on the opposite side of the mountain of Toto-sai, the sword maker's territory.

* * *

Marisol ran about clumsily, the strong stink of sulfur wafting through the air, tripping around the hard lava rocks. She neared pits of lava and steam geysers launching the molten rock into the air with the putrid smell wafting from the frothing pits of fire. Running straight for them a geyser shot up in front of her and she scrambled back, holding onto the top of her hat with one arm-warmered hand. Turning around and panting she saw the man landing lightly by the edge of the bamboo area, sauntering over leisurely, as if he knew he had her cornered.

_That asshole thinks he's cornered me?_

Marisol lifted an eyebrow at the strolling demon before getting down on her knees. Sessho-maru, on the inside, was startled to say the least.

_She has learned her place so quickly? I thought this would be more of a challenge._

To bad he didn't know what he had comin'.

* * *

EHEMM! I have something to say: Marisol's name will be transilated into Japanese later k? Review Onegaiiiiiiiii! Thank you my reviewers! Please continue doing so cuz I got no reviews on the other chapter and I'd really like your opinion. Anybodies opinion, good or bad very muchly so. Ja ne mina! 


	5. Timing Old Faithful

Ochita: Don't own the cast of Inu-yasha very muchly soo. But I can make Sessho-maru do whatever the hell I want.

Sessho-maru: Die creature!

**Timing Old Faithful**

Marisol began to lift at the hardened lava rock before her knees, grunting softly and the exertion it took to haul it up. After doing so she stared happily down at the dirt beneath it, the stink of which was amazing. Coughing a bit at its potent stench she began to rub the sulfur deposited soil up and down her body, noting the way the demon picked up his pace, apprehensive as to what she might have in mind this time. Marisol Jumped to her feet and counted down in her mind.

_5…4…3…2…1…Huston we have lift off._

Grinning stupidly she jumped backwards and rolled on the ground, right before the geyser in front of her shot up, sending a spray of putrid steam into the air. Her plan was slowly working, she realized, as she took off in a random direction, timing the lava and steam geyser's in her mind.

_Jump that one next, it'll go off in 2…1…now!_

She leapt one off to her right, smiling happily, turning about to find that the demon was nowhere to be seen.

Back with Sessho-maru…

The Taiyokai was cursing colorfully within him mind, screaming at his inaptness to take a hint. If the girl was smart, why couldn't he just accept the damn fact and stop underestimating her. He now couldn't smell her, couldn't see her, and hell if he'd be able to hear her over the defining sound of the lava fountains; so snarling he ran in the direction he last saw her go. Once inside the miserable, stink pit, he began breathing through his mouth to get rid of the reek but found it then, very difficult to inhale.

He thought he saw her on the ground, putting something on her feet and something else on her face, and ran for her, just as she turned her head up but, as was his luck, lava came shooting up out of no where, right in front of him as he stumbled backwards and fell. He sat there for a moment, waiting for the geyser to stop, and when it did, slammed his fist into the dirt because the girl was gone.

He got to his feet, dusting himself off, feeling absolutely humiliated even though there was no one around to see him. The demon lord saw something to his right so he ran, only to catch a glimpse of black flying hair to his left. Following that more steam shot up in front of him of which he couldn't pass through lest he burn himself. He wasn't an idiot; even his armor and clothing wouldn't protect him from the fire in which Toto-sai forged his swords.

Growling, Sessho-maru realized he did not know the trail back to the edge of this place. He sniffed the air to follow his scent but he couldn't. Choking and coughing, he staggered off in one direction, wondering why his breath came in such short gasps. It was sweltering and to his horror he realized he was inhaling poison, and the object he'd seen the girl putting on her face was a mask to protect herself.

_Fuck it! That stupid creature is always eight steps ahead of me! Why the hell is this Sessho-maru being outwitted by this…thing? _

He couldn't stand the fact that the being that so resembled a human, and contained no other attributes that pointed to any supernatural ancestry, besides her strange scent, was beating him in this chase, of which she was to be falling victim to. His blood beast almost over took his senses but he knew that if he tried to catch her via brute strength he'd end up losing and burning himself badly.

The dark rocks beneath his feet were hot, and many were flying into the air after one of the lava fountains let off, sending bits of dirt into his stinging eyes. Head beginning to feel light he tottered off in the opposite direction, the world seeming to spin all around him.

_What is happening?_

He tripped and fell into the dirt, the harsh smell of it wafting into his nose, causing him to cough and choke again. Obsidian was flying around and Sessho-maru felt one of the sharp black rocks but his face. He rolled onto his back and tried keeping his eyes open, staring at the ash filled sky. He'd barely registered the fact that he'd stopped breathing, his heart beat slowing.

_What the hell is going on?_

After these thoughts, the great lord of the west, passed out cold on the ground.

* * *

Marisol watched the man, and something struck at her heart. She'd at least should've left behind one of her cleaning masks for him. It wasn't fair that she had all these advantages of futuristic protection and he had nothing but feudal war antics to go on. Feeling like a cheater, staring as the demon man's eyes shut for good, she stumbled over in his direction. Once there she began to curse, knowing that hauling his ass around was going to be harder than she thought. It wasn't like he looked heavy, quite the contrary, but his armor looked like it could make a pro weightlifter cringe.

Minding the sharp spikes on his left, she tottered over to his right and, grabbing his arm and waist, grunted loudly as she raised him upright. Turning around she squatted down, knees bent outwards, gripping his right arm over her left right shoulder, arm wrapped securely around his waist, down by his hip, and lifted for all she was worth.

Thankfully, the man was only around 5-6 inches taller than her so it wasn't to difficult to drag him around. Perhaps one of her most valuable traits happened to be a photographic memory, so finding her way back to the spot in which they'd come from wasn't as hard as it could've been. Her eyes darted back to his face, appearing so gentle in his unconscious sleep, hoping to the Kami-sama that he wouldn't wake and tear her to shreds. Fortunately he didn't, and she continued dragging him along, cursing at the burning heat that ripped at her exposed feet, in spite of the leather sandals she wore.

_These things are gonna rip and I won't be able to call the Rainbow factory from medieval Japan to get free repairs here. _

Rolling her eyes, for that was perhaps the least of her problems, she shifted the yokai up further onto her shoulder and began to take up a jerking jog. The heat and gasses were getting to her too now. After a little while she came back to the spot where she'd hopped her first geyser, dragging him across the threshold and breaking out into a stumbling run, trying to regain her balance. Unfortunately she couldn't and the unconscious male went crashing down on top of her.

"Owie." She grumbled, sliding out from beneath him and panting.

_I just lugged a guy whose weight in total, counting his damn armor, was around 280 lbs, for a clear conscious? Kami-sama what am I gonna do to repent for that kitty I skewered a few days ago? Screw it I'm outta here._

Muttering a few curses she got out took off her pack and got out a pen and some paper. She'd write him a note and set this whole cat and mouse game to rest…but if she couldn't she'd at least make it fair.

And here is the note: (written in Japanese peoples)

Hint: Think starfish demon for the left; if ya want it back.

Feeling better about sending the guy on a wild goose chase she ran back into the geyser pit to throw him from any trail she could've left, running out in some random direction and into a lush green forest. Finding a spring and taking off her pack, she dove in head first, desperate to get the stench cleaned from her, halfway gagging at the horrible reek. Her mind was cleared of a lot of guilt, especially at tricking a handicap dude.

Humming girlishly she began to scrub off wondering what her 'friend' back there was going to do about the note she'd left him.

_Prawly rip it up, snarl, and come to do the same with me._

Laughing happily Marisol splashed around then ducked beneath the surface, swimming around, wishing she were back at swim or water polo practice.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews peoples! Someone tell me what Sue-ish means onegai shimasu. Domo again! Next time words will be exchanged between the two...though how many I'm not sure. 


	6. Homemade Bombs

Ochita: Do not own very muchly so. Do not sue.

**Homemade Bombs**

Sessho-maru kneeled there, bent over in the sand, both hands; yes _both_ hands, imprinted before him, vomiting. How this miserable event happened to come about began right where we left off last time.

The Taiyokai had been lying unconscious in the dirt by the geyser pit when he felt something wet, lapping at his face, and an annoying voice screeching, "A-un, cut that out immediately! You are not to lick M'Lord's face!"

Bolting upright the demon man waved at the giant two headed dragon who housed a certain giggling child whose face, up until this point, had been turned into the expression of worry, wondering if her lord was out for good.

"Sessho-maru-sama! You're all right. I was so worried!" Rin shouted happily, leaping off of the two headed dragon to be by his side.

The demon just stared at her, nodding at her in acknowledgment, hearing a rustle of paper and looking down at the note on his lap that reeked of sulfur, as did he.

"What is that M'Lord?" Jaken asked as Sessho-maru opened the dirty crumpled paper, ignoring the toad demon (I think that's what he is but…ya never know do ya?) completely.

Gazing at the contents he lay down flat on his back, cursing his stupidity.

"Uh…M'Lord?"

Sessho-maru got to his feet, dusting himself off, offering no explanation for why he'd passed out in the first place, knowing the toad would not ask for fear of his life. Thinking back on his last encounter with the strange girl he tried to picture her face and found that it kept slipping from his mind. All he could remember was the most frighteningly dazzling pair of reptilian green eyes, staring at him with nervous interest and bewildered innocence that had made him feel guilty for almost a moment.

He now knew something of minor importance, which happened to be that the girl was capable of writing with something akin to the Kansai dialect. Slightly fascinated, he puzzled over what she'd written on the paper. What did she want him to seek out a starfish demon for? Perhaps she was an inhabitant of the sea.

_No, she would've smelled of it._

He shook his head, still curious as to what she meant.

_If I want the left? What is she…shit!_

Sessho-maru turned to look down at where his left arm should have been. Why would she tell him to find a creature that would supposedly help him get his arm back? And why the hell had she helped him out of that geyser pit when she could've left him to be poisoned, under her theory of course. He couldn't be poisoned, the Tenseiga would've saved him from such a fate, whisking him away to Kami-sama only knows where.

"Jaken."

"Hai Sessho-maru-sama." The demon squawked to attention.

"Why are you here?" He stated more than asked in an apathetic tone.

"Ah, well, M'Lord has been gone for two days and preparations for the ball that the other Lord's asked of you have been set in motion, awaiting your approval. I was wondering if M'Lord has found a mate yet?" Jaken squeaked out the last part.

Sessho-maru pondered the question, cursing the time, knowing he didn't have much of it left. Somehow…he could get out of this…he just had to think of a way.

_Wait…_

That was it; he needed to _think_ of a way! Why should he do that when he could leave it to the professional! All he had to do was tell the girl she was free of his torment if she assisted him in getting out of this!

Giving all a bone chilling smirk Sessho-maru had answered, "Hai Jaken, I believe I do."

After saying such he'd formed a cloud beneath his feet and let his servants follow, heading toward the Sea of Japan. He let the wind blow through his long silver tresses, disgusted by the scent on him, looking at the scenery flying by him with his normal, bored expression. His lips turned up wards into a smirk as he leapt off onto the beach, striding around until finding a starfish demon in the tide pools.

"I was told you could replace my arm." Sessho-maru spoke down, eyeing the frightened demon.

As soon as the words were spoken the orange demon went into a panic stuttering, "Grow back an arm? I wouldn't know anything about that? Why would I? It's not like I can do anything like that."

The demon need say nothing more as Sessho-maru picked it up and grinned at it, knowing that the pathetic creature could do something such as that. So if he ate said demon he would gain its power to grow back his arm, if only until fully digested.

"I think you can." Sessho-maru grinned.

Next thing the little five legged demon knew he was being eaten alive.

After which, the great Demon Lord shed his clothing to go swimming and get the horrible stink off of him. Diving in he swam around before breaking the surface, swinging his head back and forth, his hair flying around and sticking to his face until he shook it off. Swimming around he knew he would smell of salt, but his natural scent would cover it up after he washed his clothes, of which Jaken was already doing. After a few hours, he got out and dried off, putting on his clothes, he realized his arm was back…but his stomach felt sick.

Falling over into the sand we return to our opening scene of the demon Lord of the West puking in the sand.

_So the little bastard's final testament was to poison me. Damn it!_

After doing so he wiped his mouth and turned around to see Rin, staring at him worriedly.

"Is Sessho-maru-sama okay?" She asked him.

"Hai." He nodded before getting up and walking over too her.

He sat down on the rocks next to her and watched as she jumped up and began playing in the tide pools. He warned her to be careful and not to slip, but she didn't listen, and the demon lord made Jaken responsible for her.

A light breeze blew by and he smelt the scent of blood in the air.

_Her blood._

* * *

Marisol laughed nervously as she squared off with the brother of the tiger demon she'd skewered a four days ago…or something like that, she'd lost track of the time. Looking at the cat she noticed a sharp boulder in front of him…though not sharp enough to pierce the skin. Looking around for something to use she took out her hair ribbon with a spark of an idea. Licking her lips she stared into the tigers green eyes and took out her hair ribbon, grinning to anger her adversary. Her tactic worked.

"What are you smiling about creature?" The neko yokai growled.

"You're goin' down kitty." The grad-school student smirked.

"What! You stupid, disrespectful...thing!" It screamed as it attacked her, "You killed my brother, prepare yourself for a painful death!"

Marisol ran at the tiger head on, leaping up with the cat, clothes lining the demon in the mouth. His eyes widened as he inhaled falling backwards, the ribbon she'd held slipping down his throat as his spine connected with the rock, breaking his spinal cord. The girl hung over her victim as the cat gagged and threw up in its mouth, choking and coughing. The demon's breathing stopped, asphyxiated in his vomit.

Marisol pulled back and stared at the cat, not quite sure whether it was dead or just mortally injured. She then turned down to her arm and saw that the demon had done quite a number on it. Biting her lip she reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle, washing the blood away, then snatched out a Popsicle stick, a marble, and a rag, making a tourniquet. The girl then realized she needed to wash off the dead tiger's scent.

Sprinting into the forest again she followed her ears until a pouring sound of water reached them. Running forward she saw a nice clear pool and saw a small out let, a little stream pouring into the spring. She took off her arm warmer and soaked her arm and home made tourniquet in the water. She swallowed, knowing that, at most she had an hour of consciousness left.

_I am scccrrrrrreeeeeewwwwweeed!_

Panting, the girl turned her head up and…

_Oh Shit! He is the **last **person let alone yokai I wanna see!_

Inwardly the teenager screamed and ranted about the unfairness of it all. The Royal pain in the ass was back and he was staring at her with his deep golden eyes.

"Onna."

_Oh no he didn'!_

Marisol frowned at him and, doing something not to be done in public society, she lifted one very universal, single fingered, hand gesture of distaste.

His eyes narrowed before nearly widening when she spun around got something out of her giant bag…they looked like two round...he didn't know. In her hands the American held a water balloon (left over from a pool party) of Windex…and one of pipe de-clogger. The demon lord growled and strode over. He wasn't prepared for the girl throwing both objects at him. He dodged both of them easily before…

**BOOM!**

He barely had enough time to register the home-made bomb while he was flung into the spring. Spinning upward in the water, dizzy and trying to find which way was up, surfacing the water with a few coughs as his senses were assaulted by poisonous fumes. Covering his mouth and nose the demon looked up and saw the girl had a mask on and was strapping her bag to her back, glaring at him before she ran.

_Ammonium and Sodium Hypochlorite with Potassium Hydroxide, Take that you bastard!_

Spitting out water, the yokai got out of the spring and ran after her, watching as she tripped against the root of a tree and fell. Sessho-maru was upon her almost instantly, grabbing her foot knowing that he couldn't let her have any access to transportation or she'd high tail it. Dangling her off the ground he looked down at her, noting that the girl-child was sticking out her tongue at him, before she used her stomach muscles to lift herself up and punch him in the face, following through with her elbow.

Letting out a shocked grunt Sessho-maru let go of the creature and stumbled backwards, confused with the fact that the girl had hit him for one; secondly that it actually hurt. He saw her scramble for her feet and run. Tired of chasing the strange being he followed at a more leisurely pace, feeling that his energy was wasted on such a scrawny, helpless looking thing. Marisol fled the scene quickly, running into a clearing of long grass, almost tangling herself in it.

The demon lord followed silently, wondering when she would stop only slightly, figuring the tall but thinly built creature would wear herself down. The seventeen year old stopped, her back up against a tree, breathing harshly, more so annoyed than afraid. Sessho-maru noted the odd reaction to his pursuit. He watched as the girl searched around for anything to use. To his puzzlement the she bent down and picked a blade of grass, putting it between her hands and holding them to her mouth.

He soon found out what the grass was for.

The lord of the west nearly screamed in agony when he heard the most blood curly sound as she breathed on the grass (A/N: I used to do that to piss off my sister. HAHA!) . He thought his ears were going to explode but managed to keep his pain to himself. It stopped for a moment and he realized he'd fallen to one knee. Staring at up at the creature he looked at the surprised look on her face, mainly because she hadn't thought her trick would work.

"Onna," Sessho-maru rasped, "stop."

She gave him a questioning look as he tentatively got up.

Taking one step closer the girl had the blade of grass right back up to her lips. Instantly he stopped his prowl and gazed at her without emotion, just staring in an attempt to unnerve her. She looked right back into his eyes, a crooked grin on her face, showing him her long canine teeth, as if she'd finally won something over him.

"Wakarimasu ka?" He asked almost tentatively, not knowing where the girl even hailed from.

"Wakarimasu." She answered softly, in a voice that he would expect a flitting shadow to possess, a gentle hum vibrating from her vocal cords, perhaps one of the most calming sounds he'd ever heard.

Sessho-maru had half a mind to demand who she was but decided that she wouldn't answer him without knowing who he was first, "Boku wa Sesshomaru, Taiyokai no Tashi. Anata wa?"

She looked at him skeptically for a second, as if unable to comprehend that he might actually not want to kill her, answering calmly and smoothly, "Dozo Yurushiku, Hajimemashite. Boku wa Kintaro Hima(w)ari (Marisol Quintaro, first name means 'sunflower')." Bowing politely she inquired, "O genki desu ka?"

"Genki. Anata ka?"

"Genki domo." She answered quietly.

_Her speech is polite yet…somewhat masculine…she must have been taught by a man, it is obviously not her mother tongue, though she only has a small slurred accent. She is intelligent to have learned another language._

"Why are you here?" Sessho-maru demanded more so than asked, his tone mirroring in no way the curiosity he felt.

"Heh, gomen nasai Sessho-dono. I am lost it would seem." The girl scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

_Sessho-dono? How dare she!...wait a moment, she thinks that this Sessho-maru's patrynomic is **Sessho**._

The demon lord lips almost turned up in a smile…almost. She was trying to be polite.

"My given name is Sessho-maru onna." He stated icily.

"And my Japanese name happens to be Himawari; I'd appreciate it if you addressed me as such Sessho-maru-dono."

"-sama"

"Heh, ah…no. I am neither your servant nor your vassal therefore you are not entitled to such a respective term." She turned around and got into her bag, pulling out a book that had the words, Mythology printed across it in an unearthly script, before dropping it back in.

"Nani?" Sessho-maru asked flatly.

"Eh, never mind dude." She waved it off.

He attempted to move toward the girl until she laughed out while picking up a blade of grass, "Take one more step to me, and I'll blow your fuckin' eardrums out…try me."

She looked up at him with a daring smile. Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat before he spoke, "Onna, I am not going to harm you-"

"And I'm the fricken tooth fairy. If it slipped your memory, _you've been trying to kill me._" She pronounced the last of her sentence pronounced.

"I am willing to make a deal with you Onna." He stated with the slightest of sighs, feeling a headache forming.

"Hey, didja hear me? My name is Himawari. If your not gonna call me by it I ain't gonna respond; got it?" She snapped at him.

"Do not raise your voice to this Sessho-maru."

"-sama" She mocked him with a sneer.

"How dare you."

"Trust me, coming from a guy who's afraid of a little grass, it doesn't take tha' much audacity." He laughed cynically.

"I am willing not to torment you if you assist me." Sessho-maru shouted at her, finally losing his temper.

"Oh ho, well color me surprised! I think I'll go dance over to you so you can negotiate how you're gonna kill me." She feigned cheer.

"I am not going to kill you if you agree to do as I say." The demon growled.

"And I should trust you? You've made my life a living hell this past week. I can't go anywhere without turnin' around, worried that you were waiting there to tear my head off. Do you know what it's like to be under that kinda stress. It's like wanting to kill yerself just to save the demons the trouble." She panted, sweat breaking out across her brow…something was wrong with her.

"O-" She shot him a 'don't even go there' look, letting him correct himself, "This Sessho-maru does not lie."

She looked frustrated with him and began looking around as if wanting some answer to come to her, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"I'm not asking for your trust, I'm asking for your assistance."

"With what? What can I do that you can't?" She laughed cynically.

"Nanemo (nothing). I just have a limited time." Sessho-maru stated, looking down, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Well…wha' tis it dude? Can't solve the problem if I don't know about it." She muttered with a slur, waiting for his reply.

"A political matter."

"Ah ha! You want me ta tea'cha how ta lie." She giggled.

"…not exactly."

"Ferget it man, I ain't gonna pull off some type of trick just to get assassinated by yer buddies." She snorted, turning around and walking away.

"Stop Onna."

She kept walking, waving a blade of grass in her hand.

"Stop."

No reaction.

He hesitated for a moment before snarling, "Stop Himawari."

She turned around with a benevolent smile plastered to her face, her bag falling from her shoulders, though her voice mirrored ice, " Hai?"

Sessho-maru stared at her, confused with the pallor of her face.

"You will do as I say." He said.

"Get back to me when hell freezes over." She whispered…

Then to the taiyokai's surprise, her eyes rolled back in her head before she shut her eyes, and she fell backwards, seemingly floating as she descended, hat tipping off her head, her undone hair flittering in front of her, falling all the way down to her shins, spilling back into a crumpled pile. He looked down on her for a second before striding forward and sniffed at her. His senses spiked as soon as he smelled the spiked scent of her blood, making him lightheaded for almost a second, his hands griping at her arm. He frowned when he spotted the tourniquet, taking it out immediately and putting her bleeding appendage to his lips.

Her blood seemed to burn down his throat and he felt strange power serge inside him. The taste was far more delicious than any fine wine he'd ever sampled, the effect it had twice that of what alcohol would have had on him. His tongue lapped at the injury, her skin, he noticed, was satin soft. After the wound closed he lifted her up into his arms inspecting her face, which to his surprise, appeared very beautiful in his opinion.

Shaking his head he growled, as it began to rain, pissed with the weather and his reaction to the girl. He sighed as he continued walking, Rin and Jaken were situated not to far from his present location. The ground and trees were soaked soon afterward, the leaves dripping water onto the plants growing beneath them. Sessho-maru shook himself in irritation, flinging the creature over his shoulder, trying to rid some of the water from his doused body. The girl was shivering in his arms when he came upon his servant and ward.

"Rin."

"Hai Sessho-maru-sama?"

"Summon A-un and follow me. Jaken, find human food for the both of them." Sessho-maru ordered.

After walking through the rain, after the child had gotten a blanket from the dragon's pack, the little girl asked, "Sessho-maru-sama, who is the pretty lady?"

_So Rin thinks the woman is also beautiful?_

Sessho-maru almost sighed in relief, for a moment he'd thought he'd been out of his mind there. He nearly smiled at the girl, amused with her perception, wondering how to word his answer.

"Merely an acquaintance."

"Honto ne? How did you meet her?" Rin squealed exitedly.

Now that was just annoying, "She wandered onto my land a few days ago. This Sessho-maru has made it quite clear to her that such actions will not be tolerated. In compensation for her crime she will assist me for a little while, she will not be staying with this Sessho-maru for long. Is this understood Rin?" He asked expectantly, looking down at the girl with a 'and that's that' look.

She nodded looking slightly put out but said nothing. Soon they happened upon a cave, and the four entered, Rin dropping the soaking blanket, the kid was dry underneath. The demon lord unfortunately didn't have that convenience and was soaked to the bone. He gripped the strange being slung over his shoulder, and dropped her to the ground unceremoniously.

After doing so he undid his armor and let it fall to the cave floor, taking off his yukata and laying it on a rock. ( 0q0 drool) He then got into a bag A-un had on his saddle and took out a blanket, the last one. He frowned at it.

_Crap._

* * *

Review Onegai! Domo Arigatou Gosaimashite for the reviews. 


	7. Dealing With the Devil

Disclaimer:…don't own very muchly so.

**Dealing With the Devil**

Sesshomaru (domo, to laughingstockstables for correcting me) sat down next to the girl and wrapped the blanket around her tightly…save he was still cold. Many people believe that yokai are immune to the cold but their not. They are far more stable but, judging by the way his skin was tinted a little blue, you could deduce that he was pretty cold. Knowing that her clothes would soak the blanket reached forward and placed his claw by her collar, sliding it down until he felt no resistance, not opening the covering just pulling off the strange yukata.

Next thing he did, he reached down with both hands to steady her odd leather spiked obi and cut through it with is claw, managing to slide off her odd rough hakama. He discarded the clothing and tightened the blanket around the shivering discolored form of the creature. Sighing softly he pulled her into his lap, not wanting her to wake up and find a way to escape without waking him…he couldn't decide whether or not she was capable of that, but assumed the worst.

He stared off at the mouth of the cave, noticing Jaken waddling back with a large net of fish tied to his staff. After doing so, the dumb toad demon got to work building a fire, and managed to do so, setting up the fish to cook, mumbling about how stupid humans were. Sesshomaru stared at the blazing flames, moving forward slightly to gain the warmth they provided. Something caught his eye, and he stared down at the glittering red, silver, and copper pendant, having seen the sign before. In was different from a kagome (he's not thinking about the girl but a hexagonal star, which is called a kagome) lacking one side, and circled.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who is that…what is that…thing?" Jaken asked with disgust.

"An acquaintance." Sesshomaru sighed, not in the mood to deal with the fool.

"Tell me she is not M'Lord's mate to-be!" The demon squawked.

The great demon lord of the west almost snarled at his idiotic servant, until Rin piped up, "She is just going to help Sesshomaru-sama and then she's going to leave."

"Help M'Lord with what! You're being ridiculous stupid child!" Jaken yelled.

"Silence." The lord seethed and all fell silent, no one said a word more on the topic.

Sesshomaru set his normal stoic expression on his face and inspected the girl in his lap. He wasn't 'inexperienced', he'd held a woman before, but there was something different about this one…other than her being a lot taller. What was it about her form that made her seem to almost float in his arms? She seemed so strangely streamline, like she possessed something other women that he'd been around for the most part of his life didn't.

Muscles.

Sesshomaru's lips turned into a slightly amused smirk, looking down on her body, reaching into the blanket and pulling out her hand and arm. He stared at the long appendage and looked for signs of a certain fighting style…but all too quickly the image of her punching him in the chin and then elbowing him in the nose came back. It was so unorthodox, and, he realized, it wasn't even correct. No, this girl didn't know very much about fighting…well, judging by a scar he saw on her thumb and knuckle he could guess she was pretty good in a brawl between humans but nothing else.

If she didn't fight though, how did she gain muscle? She was fast, very fast…more so than any human he'd met. Then again he wasn't certain that she was human…in fact he was almost positive that she wasn't. But than what was she? She sure as hell wasn't a demon. He looked back at her arm drew a claw down her bicep, not cutting the skin but just to feel for anything that could give him a clue as to what it came from. Despite his puzzling he couldn't figure it out.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing?" Rin asked, she was cuddled up next to A-un, but stared at her master questioningly.

"Nanemo. Go to sleep Rin." He commanded.

The little girl just nodded and almost instantly went to sleep, having worn herself out chasing Jaken around earlier today.

The taiyokai looked down and tried to figure out what the pendent was, or symbolized. Slowly and carefully he reached down and touched the necklace. He almost yelped in surprise when the girl's extremely long fingered hand clamped down on his and her reptilian green eyes shot open from beneath the strange object on her face. She looked down at the hand she was holding, turned the palm up to look at the wrist with its two magenta stripes, and paled considerably.

"Let go of the necklace." She said, facing her lap.

"Why onna?"

No answer.

"I asked you a question." He growled.

"No, you asked 'onna' a question. I ain't her." She growled back.

"You need to learn your place." Sesshomaru snarled below his breath so as not to wake Rin.

"I'm in your lap, doesn't get more explanatory than that." She hissed back at him, before she grumbled, "But not for long."

Trying to scramble free, the Demon Lord held on tightly, stopping the girl from moving even an inch as he commanded, "Be still."

"Say please." The girl grunted sarcastically as she persisted to break from his grasp, cautiously keeping her face averted from his gaze.

Her hair spilled in front of her only serving to decrease the visibility of her features, which didn't help Sesshomaru. "Stop Himawari." He commanded.

She seemed to cringe at the sound of his voice, and he could tell she was in physical pain with a large headache, "Why should I?"

"Because I am not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru murmured quietly.

"You will listen to M'Lord!" Jaken shouted.

"…is that a frog?" Himawari asked dumbly.

Sesshomaru coughed to suppress a laugh that had been caused by the girl's clueless expression, in gawking awe with his servant. He still couldn't see her very well and reached forward, with a surprisingly gentle touch, tucking her hair behind her ear, watching her shiver as he did so, obviously not liking anyone touching the thick black-red-purple tresses, feeling like strands of silk, softer than that of the silk worm duchess, sliding through his fingers.

"We have much to discuss." He spoke stoically.

"I'll bet." She snorted before asking, "Well, wha'tis it?"

"I must find a mate by the end of the week."

"Then go down to the bay, there's gotta be thousands of unemployed sailors." She groaned, rubbing the side of her head.

"This Sesshomaru is not speaking of boat staff, he is speaking of a woman to bare him an heir." He hissed at her.

The girl seemed to have a giant headache as she put her face in her hands and grumbled, "Uck, whose makin' you do this?"

"The Lords of the Compass council, of which decides every demonic law within the land of the gods, has decreed this due to a guideline my father put into order before his death." He explained.

"Can I get outta your lap please? Its nothing personal or anything it's just I have this personal space issue." She asked quietly.

"No."

"You're too kind." She spat cynically, lowering her head.

_Why does she not want me too look at her?_

"I will when you tell me what I need to know."

The girl sighed and put her fingers to her sinuses, having caught a touch of hypothermia she wasn't feeling her best and her headache only seemed to increase when she thought of stressful topics such as getting out of this predicament. Thinking for a while she answered, "Whatever law has to be passed needs to be put in writing. Find the original copy of it and look through for any technicality you could use that your council didn't inform you of. I take it all have to sign the agreement before it is set into motion. Considering your father is deceased than if the majority of the other members of the previous council that signed the paper are the same, the document is invalid."

"True, but considering this council could renew the document by their own means because it was of a previous ruler, I doubt they would allow it to go." Sesshomaru replied.

"None the less such a bill would take time to pass, three weeks on an estimate…that at least stalls your time." She yawned before demanding, "Now let me go."

"No, the problem is not resolved."

"Your point being?" She asked dully.

Sesshomaru gripped her chin firmly and wrenched in upward to look at her face, gazing into her strangely shaped eyes, growling, "You are not to speak that way to me onna."

Taking out the grass she'd actually tucked into her bra before fainting, the girl snarled, "Call me woman again and I'll make sure you never have to hear me speak to you that way again."

_Touché._

"You need to learn how to obey." He seethed.

"Who?" She snapped back, eyes like fire, flashing her defiance by baring her teeth.

"Me."

"Why should I?"

"Because this Sesshomaru will kill you."

"You said you didn't lie."

"You haven't done everything I need you to do."

"And what else do you need?" She laughed mockingly.

"Come up with a way to postpone this. I need to come back with a mate you fool, the council is still there awaiting me at the fief, can you not solve this before I have to meet with them?"

"Don't you have a friend that's a girl or something?" She hissed at him.

"What for?"

"To pretend to be your mate so you can get into your own damn house." She growled trying to bite his hand while holding onto his wrist but not succeeding.

"Stop, and number one, if I pretended to have a mate than why would I need the paper, And number two, any woman that happened to even feign being my mate would try to manipulate me into keeping such a position."

"Well I certainly can't fathom why." The girl scoffed, smirking at him.

"Shut…" Sesshomaru stopped.

_Perfect. _

"Lose your train of thought, moron." She grinned.

_She's trying to get me to throw her out of my lap…clever snake._

"Iie. And do not try to influence me into letting you go. I'll kill you before I do that. I just realized I do have someone that could be a fake, mate to-be."

"Great, then you don't need me so let go." She smiled happily, as though she'd finally won, trying to lean out of his grasp.

He tightened his arms around her and smiled a smile that was meant to be an imitation of warmth, but hidden beneath it was ice, "You'll make a good mate considering you are a conniving bitch."

Her pallid expression was enough to tell him that she was less than happy about her new job description speaking in a panicked hum, "Oh, hell no."

Her back was arched forward like a cat and she was clawing at the dirt floor hoping to maneuver a way out of his grasp, but the great demon lord would not allow such, pulling her forward with a small grunt, holding tightly to stop her frantic wiggling, chuckling cruelly, "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah, well how do you know I'm not 'manipulating' you? How do you know that I haven't tricked you? I've done it before Maru-dono." She gave him one of her strained nervous smiles.

Sesshomaru didn't even comment on the name, knowing she was just trying to annoy him.

"Why would you tell me that; if it were your intent to be so controlling?" He asked her with a light tone of mock innocence.

"How do you know it isn't just part of my plan?" Himawari's eyes narrowed at him and she smirked.

"Is it?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin.

"I…plead the fifth?" She swallowed, her smile nearly falling off.

"Nani?"

"It's an amendment from where I come from. It means I have freedom of speech, religion, and assembly." She muttered before adding, "Which is just another way of telling you I refuse to answer that."

"You will answer M'Lord!" Jaken squawked.

"Oh, ho, and what are you going to do if I don't? Give me a wart?" She sneered at the toad.

"You brazen creature! I'll burn you to a crisp!" The stout demon toddled forward, staff in hand.

"Go ahead, I'm sure your master'll find that hilarious considering I'm sitting on him." She grinned back.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled at Jaken, causing the toad to go silent.

"Do not taunt him…that is my privilege." The demon lord added glaring down at the girl.

"Whatever, now let me up." She commanded.

"Iie."

"I really don't like you." Himawari laughed seething.

"The feeling is more than mutual onna." Sesshomaru sneered back.

"Oh, you can feel? By your vacant expression I thought you weren't capable." She laughed.

Sesshomaru backhanded her across the face, cutting her cheek, awaiting her shriek…but she didn't make a sound as he yanked her back by the neck, watching her glare at him challengingly. He knew that she realized, without her answer, he was free to hurt her. He had told her when he gained the information he wanted, the demon lord wouldn't hurt her.

"Now, answer the question, are you, or are you not, planning something?" He interrogated.

"Yeah." She smirked haughtily, thrusting her chin upward defiantly despite her cut cheek.

"You are lying onna."

"How do you know?" She grinned childishly.

"By your heinous stench." He sneered.

_Liar, she doesn't smell bad…at least not as bad as a human…she is in fact very clean._

"Shit." She grumbled.

"Do not talk with such foul language to this Sesshomaru!" He snarled.

She leaned forward covering her eyes with one hand, continuing softly, "I'll just zip it now."

"'Zip it'?" The demon lord asked.

"Uh…yeah, like 'shut up'."

"…"

Sesshomaru frowned at this, before demanding, "I know you are not human. Tell me what you are."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm human…right?" Her shoulders sank even further, allowing him to sense the doubt and worry within.

_She does not know? _

He sighed softly before asking off handedly, "You do not fight do you?"

"Nope, not really. Just bar fights n' stuff."

"Then where do you get your muscle and speed?"

"Swim practice, track, and water polo, that is a sport, like a game." She explained, still not facing him.

"Why will you not look at me?" He questioned.

"…Your face has haunted my mind for nearly a week now, always apprehensive to let down my guard, to take more than an hour of sleep, and I do not feel very comfortable staring into the eyes of my tormentor."

"So you are afraid." Sesshomaru was amused.

"Afraid? No, you have misconstrued my adversity to see the person who has promised me death, with fear. I am not scared of you, I've dealt with bullies before, though I must say, you are the most intelligent one so far, which proves quite the challenge."

_So the accent is a comfortable façade. This wench is capable of correct speech. That could be useful, a woman good with the assignment of deception. But she is also not giving me the whole truth._

"You have a different reason."

"My, my, perceptive aren't you?" The girl hissed, "Perhaps it might be the fact that I am located within your grasp, and indecent. Sumimasen, I wasn't aware my introverted state was trying your patients."

"…and"

"Look, yer a guy okay!" She spun around shooting him a hating look before turning back and hiding her face, continuing, "It's just makin' me a little self conscious."

_She's distressed, and slurring her words. _

"W-"

"G'damn it! Just leave it alone." She shouted at him.

"Nngg." Both turned in the direction of a waking Rin, who rubbed her eyes and stared at the strange lady in Sesshomaru-sama's lap.

Instantly the girl turned around and seethed, "You didn't tell me there was a kid in here." Then she spun back to Rin and smiled sweetly, "Hello, Hime-chan, don't repeat that word okay."

Rin blushed, and giggled at the fact that she was being called little princess, saying, "Hi, my name is Rin. What's yours?"

"Himawari. It's a pleasure to meet you Rin-hime-chan."

More giggling, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Rin, sleep." Sesshomaru commanded tonelessly.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I can't." Rin yawned, "I'm hungry."

The demon lord grabbed the charred fish from the fire and flung one at her. Himawari looked at it hungrily, before her stomach started to grumble and she blushed furiously, looking back down at her lap. Sesshomaru picked the other fish in the fire out and placed it in front of her…on her lap. She picked it up and began to devour it ravenously, eating it as fast as she could. He watched her, slightly amused by her habits. After finishing she tossed the bones and the stick in the fire, Rin following suit. The taiyokai then gave his ward a 'Sleep now' look, but she reacted with an 'I can't' expression that didn't go missed by the 'prisoner' in his lap.

He sighed slightly, not knowing what to do…until he started to hear a soft hum from his lap. He looked down and saw that the girl was humming a soft lullaby. Rin scuttled forward to listen more carefully. Indeed the sound was beautiful but the girl ruined it by squirming and hiding her face. Rin leaned her head on Sesshomaru's knee and fell asleep to the sound, the demon lord calling A-un over to pick the child up and move her to the other side of the fire, setting her down and laying next to her to keep her warm.

"It worked." The girl whispered happily.

"What spell did you cast on her?" He hissed, ready to tear her head off.

"It's not a spell man; it's a lullaby I sing to get my friend's little cousins to go to sleep." She said, looking down into her lap further.

_It is not pain that she is afraid of, but criticism. What a stupid creature._

Just to test his theory he sighed, "You're right onna; you are unfeminine, scrawny, freakish, and ugly. You could not pretend to be of interest to me."

_Just as I thought._

The girl was bright red with embarrassment and staring down at her blanket covered legs. He could feel her discomfort and horror with his words, as if something were physically scaring her. Her hair was now a complete curtain and she coughed, "Well, why do you insist on keeping me in your hold?"

"Because it gives me all the more reason to find the document." He smirked.

"Glad I can be of some use." She sighed before bending her knees up and laying her head on them.

"O-"

"Look. I know, I'm a freak, I'm stupid, I'm ugly, I'm inferior. Is that what you wanna hear? Trust me; I've heard it all before multiple times, repetitively, it doesn't get any better unless you're creative with it." She muttered continuing, "Just let me sleep on this ridiculous idea of yours-"

"It was yours."

"Whatever, this ridiculous idea of mine and I'll give you my answer and guidelines in the morning ok?"

"Fair enough."

"Now let me up."

"…"

"Onegai shimasu?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"You say that as if I should be hurt."

She cursed under her breath and smirked at him, leaning back into him in a relaxed manner, cracking her joints before complaining in a whiny tone to piss the demon lord off, "You're really uncomfortable."

"You've got a bony ass."

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him childishly, making a mocking sound in the back of her throat.

_How can she be so smart yet so…idiotic?_

"Put that back in your mouth unless you intend to use it."

Choking the girl made a 'humph' noise and spun around.

This was going to be a looooooong week…and if totally out of luck- a month.

Review onegai! Domo for reviewing all and thank you to **Alatril Carnesr**! I thank you for telling me the answer to my question that was on my mind and thank you for the constructive criticism. But for you to know she is not a demon…and as for the fangs...you'll find out (Nor a vampire if that was your other conclusion). And saying 'dude', even though unintelligent, is part of her environment growing up, old habits die hard. She obviously isn't perfect, as she is childish and distrusting, not to mention a bit unstable as to standing up to Sesshomaru. She's also, as you can see, extremely insecure, even though she tries to hide it with a strained smile and sarcastic comments. Oh, and right up above you can see that the two personalities of these 'protagonists' don't get along…even though that is a major understatement lets just keep it at that. I hoped this cleared some things up and please keep reviewing to tell me what else I can do to make this a good fic. Domo!


	8. A New Do

Disclaimer: Do not own very muchly so.

**A new do**

Sesshomaru stared down at the creature in his arms, the light glow of the fire dancing across her bronze skin, almost making it seen to glitter as the embers died down. He wondered how she had done it; how she had managed to live through the week with the knowledge that he would kill her. She was far more headstrong than even Inuyasha's wench, which confused him to no end. Why would she goad a superior being into a rage? It was as if she did not understand the meaning of true fear.

He had to admit, in a twisted sort of way it was an admirable trait, though still lethally foolish. The female's hair reflected the dim lighting, her locks looking almost like liquid for the moment, something about her sent shivers down his spine…not in a good way. Her appearance, her actions, her aura, herself in entirety was just plain creepy. Not that this disturbed him to an unbearable point but never the less it irked him somewhat.

As she slept he stared at her, pondering how something so opposite to the meaning of beauty, could capture his eye. But he wasn't attracted really; no, it was more like looking at a painting and deciding it was beautiful. She looked too different to compare with any other woman he'd ever encountered.

The Taiyokai sighed inwardly and began to reflect on the choices that he needed to make, and contemplating how he could possibly get her to follow his will. He thought perhaps she might let go of her pride after a harsh beating of some sort, but something about her told him that she'd give her life before her self-importance. Funny…that was almost a masculine trait…must've gotten it from her father, whoever the hell he was. Sesshomaru shut his eyes for a minute, picturing his fief, noting all hidden passageways and corridors that he could possibly use if in need to privately communicate with his new servant…considering she did as told.

He felt her shift and his eyes shot open, flickering down to see her clutching her stomach and wincing in pain. She attempted to flee his grasp, Sesshomaru being so caught off guard that it barely registered in his head that she had somehow slowed her breathing and heartbeat so as to only appear to be sleeping peacefully, noting how she was too awake to have been in the deep slumber she had portrayed before. His clawed hand snatched at her wrist almost certain he'd catch hold, yet too his surprise the girl managed to bat it aside before tearing from his lap, stumbling into the fire and walking straight through it, not even cringing at the burns she received.

The lord of the west got to his feet and ran after her just as she was crashing out of the cave. He caught up with her when she fell over in the middle of the grass, having clutched her tan arm, yanking her back. Sesshomaru watched in disgust as the girl began coughing as if choking, making horrible hacking noises. For a moment, he believed she was going to die due to suffocation; she wasn't getting enough air in as she was letting out. But then it came…something he didn't expect.

The blood spilt through her lips, staining them a deep red as she vomited up the substance. He watched her shut her large green eyes and continue to cough before letting out another spew of the dark sanguine liquid. She lost a lot of blood…but not enough to make the stubborn creature pass out. She seemed to curse in a hissing tongue (People from around the world that don't speak English, to them some say it sounds as if the language is hissing.) She managed to swallow and her violent hacking fit had stopped. She knelt there for a while, cold and wet, staring up at the rain pouring down from the sky, as though the Kami-sama felt sorry for her and were crying because of it.

The clouds were darkened almost a gray-black as she gazed up into the vast expanse, wiping a small trickle of blood away from her cheek with her bare arm, as was the majority of her, seeming to finally decide on something, opening her mouth and letting the tears of the gods inside her, lapping at the water as it doused her. The Taiyokai looked at the strange scene finding it perversely entrancing, blood and all, the scent of which only increasing its strange appeal, wafting over to him as he inhaled, feeling a strange rush of not only bloodlust but strangely giddy lightheadedness. He managed to shake both off relatively quickly, glancing down at his…whatever she was to him…he couldn't exactly call her an obedient servant really…nor could he call her an equal or even close to such, like 'assistant' or 'right hand'.

"O-" He was cut off quickly as she snapped-

"An ulcer…but a very small one luckily."

"What is an ulcer?"

"Some people tend to accumulate them after being put through extreme stress…oh, say; being chased around by a demon lord until driven into a mildly suicidal metal state." She rasped with mock innocence as though it were just an example, yet letting the conviction in her voice tear through at the end.

"Are you saying I caused this?" He hissed at her, disliking the accusation in her tone.

"Well, ya know wha' they say: Anticipation of death is often worse than death itself." She shivered, smiling scathingly off into the distant darkness that surrounded the two like a strangely cold blanket.

Her knees were covered in mud as she sat on her heels in the clearing grass, the blades crushed beneath her into the muck that already appeared to be sucking them up anyway. She began to chatter softly, trying desperately to hide the signs caused by the chills racking her spine. The demon soon realized he too, was standing out in the rain, half covered, gaining a chill as well. He bent down to pick her up when she snarled, "Don't touch me."

"I will do to you as I see fit, onna." He growled back, clawed hand reaching for her long neck.

"Iie. If you move me you could reopen the hole in my stomach." She hissed which instantly stopped his traveling fingers, curling them into a fist after having brushed them across her neck.

Somehow he knew that the coldness that she now experienced was not caused by the dreary, dank atmosphere. He knew she didn't like being touched…but he also knew that he couldn't touch her now. She was telling the truth.

"You will freeze if you continue this." He commented stoically, as though he were telling her tomorrow's weather.

"Nooohooo, ya think?" She sneered.

He did not approve of this of course, voicing his opinion, "Your sardonic behavior and incessant cynicism is not appreciated by this Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, well your superiority complex isn't doing much good for me either pal." The creature spat back, her blood red lips letting the retort out before she could stop her unruly tongue…though she couldn't decipher whether or not that was a good thing because she was anything but remorseful for the irritation she was causing.

"It isn't just a complex." He grumbled.

"Uuuukayy, extraneous to this quarrel but whatever."

"It has everything to do with your defiance. You never cease to understand that I will do you harm if you do not do as this Sesshomaru says. He is stronger!" the taiyokai finally blew up at the girl.

He was tired of this.

"Really man, talking in the third person isn't gonna make you anymore sure with yourself, so stop trying to get over your insecurities by using your 'ever important' name in your own sentences because it's getting g'damn annoying." She drawled out.

He froze in mid-stride to drag her by the hair back to the cave, hole in her stomach or not…what had that frikkin _thing_ said?

The rain fell around them, the only sound to break the tension filled silence between the two beings. A rumble of thunder rolled through the clouds as both stared at each other; one stoic, the other irritated. The demon lord's hands were balled in fists as he hissed, "Though your previous statement in neither here nor there, why would you make such an implausible, not to mention unviable hypothesis?"

A smirk came to her face and she mimicked him for a moment recalling his own words, " 'This Sesshomaru does not lie'. So tell me you are completely and totally comfortable with your self ne?"

Rage and anger filled within his entire being and he grasped her by the hair and began dragging her back to the cave as she yelped in pain, while he seethed, "This Sesshomaru need not explain himself to the likes of you. He neither wants nor values your inane deductions, and does not covet any type of approval from a freakish creature like yourself, damn hypocrite. Besides which, you already told him that he has a superiority complex."

"Issue the name calling." She grumbled agitated, detesting the way he had referred to as a 'freakish creature'.

He'd dragged her through the mud leaving a large groove behind. Sesshomaru then flung her by one side of the fire and snapped, "Go to sleep."

"No, I think'll stay 'wake just ta spite ya, 'specially 'cause I've been nappin' like a narcoleptic since I got ta this god forsaken era." She muttered.

The great lord of the west pretended to ignore the comment…mostly because he did not know what a 'narcoleptic' was. After which he took of his hakama (get your head outta the gutter!) to dry off, not caring if the girl saw him just to **_prove_** he didn't care.

He merely sat there watching the flames dance around, concentrating on any back up plan he could make, content with the warmth the fire provided. He wasn't sure if she were awake or asleep but didn't bother, noting that if she were to move she would open her eyes as she was doing now, frequently taking peeks at his face.

He found that she did not stare in any other area, not at all concerned with his state of dress or lack thereof. He thought it was strange considering most females would at least be a little curious. Then he realized that she didn't see him as a potential suitor…merely as her adversary, all other thoughts pertaining to him were that of anger, confusion, and insubordination. She finally stopped with reluctance, murmuring a soft 'Ayasumi', and Sesshomaru could tell she was deeply asleep after, because he quietly spoke her name and she didn't stir.

He kept his sense of smell trained on her and because of this he fell asleep, the fragrance only seeming to lull him, causing such drowsiness that only a strong drug could induce.

* * *

"Drink this." Sesshomaru commanded to a sour looking Himawari as she snatched it and downed it, muttering a soft 'domo'.

They were all around a campfire having stopped for the afternoon in a clearing for the day, the flames used to boil a pot of tea. He had put something in it after wandering off into the woods and finding some type of herb that would help her with her stomach…which was mainly the whole reason she was in this predicament…because she couldn't run.

When they had awaken earlier that morning the girl was pretty much incapacitated, snapping at Sesshomaru for what he had done to her shirt and belt. Thankfully her pants were still intact which she refused to put on if she didn't clean off…and she refused to go anywhere without her pants on. The taiyokai had shown her to a spring and turned around, but didn't really have to because she had no intention of taking her undergarments off, plunging headfirst into the water.

After this she put on her pants she tied the blanket around her neck like a cape and ripped two holes in the side with her knife that the demon lord had given back to her for the moment, tucking the blanket into her black jeans. When this was done the girl was forced to ride A-un with Rin of who kept asking questions. They'd established that she was from a place called California which was across the eastern ocean…until east became west…something about the world being a sphere…gravity was the answer to the obvious question but no body understood, and she'd had another spat with the inu yokai about it.

Despite her insatiable curiosity Rin and Himawari got along increasingly well. The strange creature would answer the little girl without hesitation, happy to share her knowledge.

Now Rin had stopped picking flowers for a moment to ask the famous question to the other girl, "Why is the grass green?"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, having been asked this question over and over, answering the child with mild irritation, "It is because it is. There is no reason for it."

The little ward of the west put on a sad face before the older girl's voice rang out, "There's a reason for everythin' substantial Maru-dono."

The young girl gawked, "You know?"

"Course I do Hime-chan." She smiled.

"Then why?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Ah, the question is not 'why' but 'how'." Himawari laughed.

She explained with enthusiasm, the taiyokai listening absentmindedly to the explanation frowning at the impossible justification.

"So in reality grass is every color beside green?" Sesshomaru almost drawled but chose to remain expressionless.

The girl waved her hand hands in the air almost defensively saying, "Not exactly. Our eyes work by picking up on the light frequency and we perceive it as green, the plant has absorbed the other colors which we don't see…I know it's a little confusing. In essence you are right but…it's only green because that's what we see." She tried to explain.

"I am verrrryyy confused." Rin said cutely.

"Ha! Com'er Hime-chan." Himawari beckoned to the little girl.

The ward ran over to the older girl of who sat her down and began to brush her hair after taking out the little girl's side half ponytail (A/N: My mom used to put my hair up like that when I was a kid). After braiding it, the seventeen year old tied it into two pigtails…Rin looked adorable. Pulling out her mirror from the bag (ok, ok, so it wasn't _her_ mirror. She'd accidentally broken it while cleaning at somebody's house…which she had to pay for) and she showed the little girl her reflection. The child liked it so much that she then shouted-

"Sesshomaru-sama's turn now!"

Himawari's smile became somewhat strained as she turned around and stared at the expressionless demon lord. The taiyokai watched all color leave her face as she uncomfortably began to scoot away, eyeing him like he was going to bit her. This amused him greatly.

"Iie." He answered; his entertainment with the girl could be put off for a different time, he would not have her doing up his hair into something as femininely childish as what he saw on Rin.

The small child looked so put out as she sighed, "And Sesshomaru-sama's hair is so pretty…something would've looked nice."

She then sat down glumly and began poking at the ground with a stick as Jaken shouted about her being a stupid human and that Sesshomaru's unearthly good looks could not be matched by anyone and appeared fine the way he was.

"Dude." She whispered at the demon lord with a grin on her face as he turned about.

"…?"

" I think yer toad has a crush."

"A 'crush'?"

"Yeah, infatuated."

"With who?" Sesshomaru asked almost curiously.

"You." She snickered.

(The crowd sweatdrops and zillions of fan girls rant and rave about the indignity of it all…oh com'on, it's not like no one suspected it.)

"Shut up onna." He snapped at the giggling girl.

Rin had now crawled over to the taiyokai and stared into his face with big, brown, watery, puppy-dog eyes, a pleading expression pasted to her features while she begged, "Onegai shimasu Sesshomaru-sama."

(The screen begins to crack like glass because of the ridiculously extreme cuteness.)

He caught sight of the creature out of the corner of his eye, pale faced and shaking her head back and forth frantically, her own hair pinned up in an odd yet appealing design that showed off her long, slender neck…not that the rest of her wasn't pathetically scrawny because she was in his opinion. He thought on the subject almost screaming at himself for considering such an idea as letting that stupid girl-creature-child-thing touch him, but soon reasoned that he'd have to let her do a lot of that in public if he wanted to make their act convincing. Putting one's hair back was actually very common, though Sesshomaru had detested being like any of the other lords.

So, just to entertain himself and piss off the thing that had caused him so much trouble over the past week, he turned around smirking evilly and said, "Fine."

He did not know how he could explain the strange color she displayed…he'd never seen someone with skin that tan form such a pallid expression and found it exceptionally amusing.

"Umm…ya know…ya look great with your hair down. I mean-I well-can't you- umm-" The girl sputtered.

"Is there something _wrong_ with my hair?" He asked the girl almost expectantly.

"Anou…iie, it's really nice I swear but don't you want to keep it down…uhh…I mean, it would be such a waste to pull it back so no one could see it."

"Then don't pull _all_ of it back." He smiled coldly, enjoying her squeamish behavior.

She looked into his eyes horrified, realizing he would not let her do otherwise; so getting up Himawari strode over to him stiffly, and sat behind him…far behind him…it was a wonder she could reach his silvery tresses. She began tentatively pulling the brush through his hair to make sure it had no tangles it in, thought, not that it surprised her in the slightest, he didn't have any knots. She wiggled a little closer, still very unsure, and brought the brush down to move all his hair behind him.

"S-so-um…ya wan'it all pulled back 'r not?" She stuttered, obviously trying to buy some time.

"What ever would look best I suppose." The demon lord sighed leisurely, just to show that he had no problem with mentally tormenting her, continuing, "But if you do something in any way to humiliate this Sesshomaru he will make sure you acquire another hole in your stomach…externally."

"No problem." She squeaked.

He almost grinned, letting his lips torque upward as he sat still, waiting for her to actually begin. He wasn't stupid, he recognized a phobia when he saw one and the girl utterly hated touching people she wasn't familiar with, though she didn't mind picking Rin up and swinging her about. She didn't like touching those mature enough to criticize her for such. She just didn't like it.

"T-this c-could take a w-while M-maru-dono."

He swore she had completely forgotten that his name was **_Sesshomaru_** and still thought to call him on what she supposed was his given name. Maru wasn't an uncommon name and if anyone heard her calling him that they would pass it off as an endearment of some sort so he didn't stop her; it only added to the act.

"Take your time." He now grinned, rubbing it into her face as much as he could.

* * *

Marisol's POV

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! How in the seventh circle of hell did this happen! Oh Kami-sama I'mbrushing his hair…AEEEEIII, my knee touched his back!

Scooting away as fast as I could, face contorted into nervousness, I tried my best to stay calm…not that it was working. Oh, last night I'd nearly died in his arms, and he kept on trying to look me in the eye and it totally freaked me out. I'd never been that close to someone before besides my mother and even then not really, she didn't like contact either, which, even though it isn't in my blood or genes or anything, was something I must've picked up from her.

I bit my lip hard, desperately hoping to block out fear with pain; crude but effective. I inched a tiny bit closer and decided what to do with his hair…all this hair…it was nearly as long as mine and I hadn't had a decent hair cut in…um…how old was I when I was put in sixth grade? Crap now I'm losing my focus, not that that was something I'd actually ever possessed in the first place but I guess it's nice to wish. Ok 2 squared is 4…4 squared is 16…16 squared is 256…256 squared is 65536…focus!

I would put all of his silvery strands back because it was a better chance he would be more content with that…I had a history of making everything crooked…including one's hair.

"K-keep yer head straight onegai." I asked as politely as possible.

His eyes darted back to mine, flashing with amusement, which pissed me off royally. Man this guy was an asshole! I mean seriously, how did the little kid put up with him; how could the toad thing 'crush' on him? It didn't make sense; there was nothing good about him!

Okay I just need to concentrate…this goes here…that goes there…this goes there…that goes here…this is going to take a looooooonng time.

* * *

Back to the Author's point of view (which I'm wishing you'll all never look through for your sanity's sake; but for the story I'll keep it to the truth…though that subject in itself is quite flexible.)

Sesshomaru relaxed a bit, marveling at the strange feel of her incredibly long fingered hands moving over his hair. He'd never had someone do anything to it and the experience was rather a shock to him. She moved quickly and gracefully, her motions unseen by him but only felt. She was good with her hands…diligent and precise, making him ponder something he'd been considering lately. Should he train her in the ways of combat; she would undoubtedly be a prodigy for tactic.

He waited for a long time saying absolutely nothing, Rin popping up everywhere and asking the most ridiculous inquiries, which the creature always had an answer for. He watched, then as the little girl ran off and began to pick an assortment of flowers and weeds. He felt strangely at ease with his current surroundings; though that could not be said for the disgruntled female sitting behind him. He heard her hum, obviously trying to get her mind off him, pretending to believe he actually wasn't there.

The medicine he'd given her earlier should have closed up the wound by now, the herb having a magical property. She did not seem to be in anymore pain but, as spoken before, he wasn't paying much attention to her and couldn't tell on sight whether she were hurting or not; she was too arrogant to let it show.

"There, all done." She sighed out happily, practically leaping away from him.

He pulled his hair in front of him and stared at it, completely amazed. He'd never seen anything like this before in his life.

"Oooooo, Sesshomaru-sama its sooo cool." Rin chirped using a slang term she'd picked up from Himawari.

Though the demon lord could not find the connection between temperature and superlatives he knew what the little child meant and agreed.

"What is this called?" He asked, curiously running his hand down the strange design.

"Fishbone-braid." The girl smiled as she continued to stretch her long limbs, reminding the taiyokai momentarily of a tree bowing in the breeze, lengthy branches bending about; the girl emanating the same 'nnggg' the wood would make, with her voice.

"Where did you learn to do such?" He inquired passively.

"Mom used to do it to help her calm down." The girl spoke, momentarily falling into a daze as if recalling something.

He nearly frowned at the expression etched across her tan features, noticing the nostalgic emotion she freely displayed on her face. Clearing his throat, the demon lord managed to capture the creature's attention. He stood up, calling Rin, and then walked off in one direction, both girls crawling up onto A-un as he plodded off after his master.

"We have an agreement do we not, onna?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to confirm the girl's loyalty.

"Anou…you're not gonna make me do anythin' weird are you?" She questioned apprehensively.

"Such as?"

"Powder my face white, blacken my teeth, make me where eight kimonos all at once, shave off my eyebrows and draw new ones on-"

"Iie," The inu yokai cut her off, continuing, "You are speaking of a geisha; I do not have an eternity onna, and even if I did this Sesshomaru does not think even _he_ could make you demure."

"Heh heh heh, yer so funny." She sneered at him.

"You sound like an asp when you speak in that tone." He commented monotonously.

She looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon which amused the arrogant lord. They persisted to make a fast yet steady pace, Rin chatting with Himawari the whole way there, all three demons listening disinterestedly.

The day passed as they walked along the pathway, of which wound sinuously through a thick forest they had entered. The thickly leafed trees were planted so closely together that almost no light could filter into the woods. Despite the lack of light the taiyokai maneuvered his way through the darkness, traveling the winding road. A-un made a small noise as he bumped one of his heads against a tree, but Himawari picked up the reigns of the dragon and calmed him down, directing him through the blackness.

Sesshomaru paid little attention to the creature, only slightly taken aback by her ability to navigate in such limited illumination. Rin held onto the older girl, whimpering softly, Jaken piping up to snap, "Shut your wretched mouth you disgusting human!"…then he tripped over a tree and face-planted in the earth. (Author shrugs, "Karma.")

Soon they entered a cave, which did, in no way, help the lighting of there route. They seemed to travel for quite some time, Rin squeezing the other girl harder in fear. The creature began to hum gently, the sound of her voice resonating off the walls of the cave. The tune was one of the most beautiful songs the lord had ever heard, inquiring with a passive tone, "What is this song called?"

She said an extremely strange word that Sesshomaru could not pronounce nor understand, _"Liebestraum."_

He did not ask her to repeat the word, knowing he would not catch the word's meaning the second time, moving in the dark, secretly enjoying her soft hum. After a while the taiyokai halted, turning up and jumping through a wooden trap door in the ceiling of the cave. Himawari guided the dragon toward the opening, ceasing the movement right below the concealed entry.

"Anou…a little help here?" The creature asked testily.

"Can you not find your way up, onna?"

A very adorable blush spread across her cheeks and she began muttering in a strange language, picking up a now sleeping Rin with one arm, leaping up with all her might. She managed to catch onto the edge of the door…but began to slip. She tried with everything she had to pull herself and the small girl upward. Her hand slide from the edge, and Himawari shut her eyes expecting a harsh impact. Feeling a sword calloused hand gripping at her wrist, the seventeen year old opened her eyes and stared up at Sesshomaru, the flush across her face darkening.

Hauling her up the demon glared at the American, placing her on her feet and taking Rin from her arms. The foreigner looked down at her sandals and muttered, "Domo."

He merely faced away and walked across the purple tatami mats, moving through the room covered with ornately decorated pillows, kicking open a large, half rolled up futon with many colorful blankets. He laid her down delicately, hoping not to wake her, the small girl letting out a small noise in her sleep.

After this he strode away, making an about face to stare at the girl intensely; the look obviously meaning, 'follow me'. She did and both exited the room, stepping up into the wooden corridor, the demon striding down it in front of her as she sauntered behind, eyes darting to the faintly glowing from behind the outer shoji door. She gazed at the rice paper doors until…

**Womp!**

"Eep!" She squeaked as she fell backwards after slamming straight into the lord in front of her.

She gracefully fell, flat on her ass, teetering back, head hitting the floor with a large thud, looking extremely disoriented, swirls in her eyes. The demon stared down at her and tried his hardest not to sigh in exasperation, merely nudging her with his foot, prodding her into focus. Shaking her head she got up, standing on her feet, glaring up at the man and grumbling, "Could'a used a warning there."

"Quiet, you will wake my guests." He hissed at her, turning back and opening the shoji.

He strode in and she followed grudgingly glaring at his back as though she were keen on burning a hole through him. She walked through a room with cream colored pillows splayed about the room, tinted blue with the darkness shrouding the area. Himawari turned to gaze up at the wall, captivated by the beautiful living space, with its finely carved tables adorned with glittering china vases. She gave a curious tilt of her head as she spotted the portraits on the walls…most of them looked like the demon leading her.

He slid open a door that had a beautiful landscape painted on it, with a giant dog demon ravaging the land. She followed him inside and saw a gigantic room, small lanterns hanging from the ceiling, none lit. There was a very thick looking futon, coverings of white silk resting on it, thick white and gold blankets upon it, many pillows laid across the head.

"Uhh…Maru-dono?" Himawari asked.

He gave her an expressionless look, which didn't help her with the confirmation of her present conclusion. He turned away from her and undid his armor, striding across the room and placing it on a holder, sliding off his hoari and yukata, folding them both, placing his swords on a rack right beside his armor. Turning around he stared at the creature, entertained by the bright red blush across her tan cheeks, her eyes burning with rage.

"**Ma-ru-do-no!"** She glowered pronouncing each syllable of his name.

"What o-"

"Don't even go there with me." She advanced upon him, getting so close she had to tilt up her face just to look into his golden glowing eyes.

_Right…I must level with her if I ever wish for sleep._

"What do you require, _Himawari_?" He sneered.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is _your_ room."

"My, my, you are perceptive aren't you?" he laughed derisively, strolling over to his futon.

"Always knew ya thought so." She smiled cynically.

He frowned…he'd had it with this miserable little child of whom thought she was his equal when she was around 710 years younger than him.

"Do you have a problem with staying in my room?" He snapped.

"Yeah. I kinda have this thing about sleeping in the beds of men I only met yesterday." She sneered.

"You seriously believe you are worthy of my notice."

"…dude, you're the one that dragged me to your place." She spoke condescendingly.

"…"

_She does not understand._

It didn't exactly surprise him, her mind was not on that topic when she made her point, she believed he wanted to kill her; so to put her mind to rest he spoke, "This Sesshomaru will not harm you or take advantage of you for the matter."

The creature seemed to think it over, the inu yokai across from her praying that she would cooperate.

_She would have to be extremely stupid to take up my request._

No woman in there right mind would enter a man's bed whether he was a liar or not…and they shouldn't, he assumed. But just maybe he could make some type of-

"Okay."

"!"

"What are you looking at me like that?" She pouted angrily.

"…no reason." He spoke tentatively, thinking over the words.

"Tsh." She snorted and kicked off her shoes, stretching and yawning, rubbing her eyes childishly.

He watched her plod over to the futon and kneel at it's side, throwing the covers back and climbing in, curling up into a ball and yawning, "Ayasumi."

He stared at her a little shocked by her actions before shaking his head and laying down on the opposite side from her. In the morning, he'd have to make sure she behaved correctly, and for such an enormous feat, Sesshomaru would need all the sleep he could get.

* * *

Review onegai shimasu! Domo Arigatou gosaimasu to all my reviewers! I hope you like it very muchly so! 


	9. Woman Scorned

Disclaimer: 'kay, you know the drill. Don't own, don't sue, everyone's happy.

Sesshomaru: I can think of one exception.

Chibi Ochita: Poor baby. Wittle Maru-chan is upset very muchly so.

Maru-chan: Die bitch!

Ochita: Want me to put you in a dress?

Maru-chan: -.-; save me.

**Woman Scorned**

General POV

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered open and he stiffened immediately, staring down into the face of the creature now pressed against his side in the crook of his arm, long fingered soft hand lying on his chest. Her eyebrows drew together as she let out a muffled groan, and her lengthy lashes fluttered open revealing her strange light eyes, hand curling into a small fist brushing her fingertips across his skin, an involuntary shiver crawling down the taiyoukai's (A/N:Otakuyoukai, thank you very muchly for the correction of my atrocious spelling.) spine. They weren't in any type of suggestive position…just really really close to each other.

He scowled down at her in revulsion, moving away from her as quickly as he could, while she did the same looking pale. She stood up after he rose to his feet, turning away from him and staring at the wall, embarrassment flowing off her in waves. Sesshomaru glanced at her hair, noting that it was the first time he'd seen in dry and all down at the same time, tilting his head to the side slightly to examine the bizarre way the locks formed long loose swirls.

The taiyoukai coughed and the girl cast a look over her shoulder for only a moment, turning back to the wall as if he hadn't tried to catch her attention, blaming it on a frog in his throat. She muttered a small 'Ohayo'. He did not say anything and, realizing the girl-child couldn't take a hint, he strode over to a large wardrobe, pushing the doors apart and revealing many choices of clothing, pulling out a simple white yukata for her to wear.

Turning around he glided over to her and shoved it into her arms, looking down into her averted face, noticing the red glow showing through her long bangs, one side of them covering her left eye. She held them closely to her, as though she believed they would protect her if he where to attack. He almost shook his head but just scowled and led her over to another shoji door at the far left of the room, opening it to reveal a smaller room with a large full length mirror to the far corner right and a desk to the closer corner right.

"Come." He commanded and she obeyed…something here was wrong.

Although Sesshomaru had a few suspicions at her compliance, when he turned around he just realized that she was too tired not to…and something else. What ever it was he couldn't tell, she wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't hint anything; even her scent couldn't betray her feelings. He glared down at her, wondering if she were planning anything but then decided if she were to try and escape she wouldn't know how to get out of his castle.

After inside the small room, he faced the left and opened another shoji door, this one had a mural of waterfalls on it. Once opened, he made a 'after you' gesture, then he shut the door on her, figuring she knew what to do. Himawari stared at the large hot spring in front of her and gave a lopsided smile at the misty room but crystal clear water. She then stripped down and splashed into the steaming water. She settled down into the warmth and sighed. Then she let them flow, the tears she hadn't wanted the demon lord to know she possessed shimmering in her eyes after he'd looked at her that way…

_I gross him out…just like I did everyone else…even mommy. Why am I crying about it though? So he didn't like touching me, I knew it. No one would want to touch me, so that's why I don't touch them. Why should I care?...because I do._

Back with the demon lord.

Sesshomaru sat in the living room, Jaken was blathering on and on about…something; he wasn't paying much attention to the green toad demon. He stared at the demon and almost sighed dejectedly at his servant, yet managed to keep his exasperation to himself. He'd told the toad to go get the girl's bag of…whatever it was. Magic artifacts and explosives or something like that.

"M'Lord, Tayamura-sama of the central land has arrived. All the Lords request a formal meeting with you and your mate." Jaken announced.

"They will have to wait for her presentation."

Jaken shifted and asked, "M'Lord, they specified that you have two days before you perform the ritual if you already haven't."

"Information has been revealed to the open of Himawari." Sesshomaru growled lowly, he'd thought that by coming in through a secret passageway, it would get rid of the chance that anyone would find out about her presence.

Jaken was rather surprised that his master had called the creature by her given name, wondering why he would lower himself to speaking what the disgusting thing pronounced herself as. In his opinion the girl didn't look anything like a 'sunflower'.

"M'Lord?"

"…Jaken, where are my mother's clothes located?"

"I believe they are in a wardrobe within the human's room." Jaken grumbled.

"Retrieve something formal for the creature…something green." He mused to himself.

"Hai M'Lord." Jaken squawked, scuttling out of the room with speed.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself and walked back into his room…but he heard something strange. It was coming from the hot spring. He carefully and quietly made his way through to the bathroom, then cracked the shoji open to the hot spring, peering in to make sure everything was…well…okay. What he saw shocked him.

The girl had never looked so fragile to him; in fact he didn't think he had ever thought her as small as she appeared now. Her back was to him and she was sitting in the water (so no, he wasn't peeping or anything), ripples forming around her, hair dark and wet, streams of water pouring off her shoulders into the pool below. But what caught his attention were the tears flowing from her eyes as she put her hands to her face.

Wiping them away, he stared as a bitter smile graced her deep pink lips, and a small choked sob resonated from the back of her throat; sinking lower into the water. He could see the pain in her eyes and he felt something within his chest constrict strangely. The Taiyoukai soon realized that the emotion she had been hiding earlier was sorrow, something he would've been able to sense in others…but somehow he hadn't in her, as if she'd tricked her own self into believing she was fine.

She began murmuring in a different language, staring down at her reflection with distain, _"How do ya say it again? Wha'twas it in Japanese? Ah, I remember. _Kachi no aru (worthless)."

Sesshomaru then saw her slap at the image she saw in the water, an angry expression on her face, muttering something else and dunking her head in the water. He then backed out of the room and thought over what he just saw, a little unable to understand what he had just witnessed.

_She thinks herself worthless? Why? How can someone so clever be so stupid? If she were truly worthless then why would this Sesshomaru capture her and bring her to his keep?_

He puzzled over why she believed herself to be of no value, wondering what men from her land thought of her. He wasn't stupid; the girl had obviously never been 'involved' with anyone. Perhaps pecked on the lips once or twice but that was as far as it went within that area of her life. Soon the demon lord frowned.

_What the hell do I care?_

Pondering what she had in mind for the problem he'd commanded her to solve he realized it had to be something sneaky. He'd always preferred to do things in a forthright manner, believing himself strong enough to take on any challenge, but within politics he knew he couldn't. Sesshomaru could usually handle himself in the category but now he found he needed a bit of assistance. It was pretty pride degrading. He glided over to the wardrobe and retrieved his clothing.

"Onna get o-"

The door slid open and the girl strode through the shoji, soaked through the white yukata, plastered to her indecently…not to her knowledge. She advanced upon him once more and got in his face, tilting her head, hands at her sides, glaring up at him in a fashion that suggested she found absolutely nothing special about him, lips parted slightly, her proximity extremely unnerving, and she spoke with an iced and hushed toned, "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"This Sesshomaru will call you as he p-"

"Listen dog-breath," She snarled, stepping even closer, "I am not in the mood so don't even think about going there with me."

"You're eyes are red." He commented almost quietly.

"Tsh." She turned around waving her hand in the air defensively, "Just an allergy, musta' been the soap 'r somethin'."

He caught her arm and spun her around so that she faced him, growling lowly, "Do not lie to me. This Sesshomaru knows you have been crying."

Her face went almost purple with rage as she snapped, "I am not that weak so don't think you can-"

"This Sesshomaru can not have you become emotional while company is in his presence." He commanded.

"I guess you've got the dead pan look down but whatever, just go and do something k? Leave me alone for two g'damn seconds so I can think."

The inu youkai just shook his head and grasping his clothes, he went to bathe. After settling into the water he took the cord from his hair and undid the strange braid, his hair looking crimped for a moment, before he dunked his head bellow the surface of the steaming pool. He resurfaced the water and sighed, the girl was in a pissy mood and that did not improve his. He shut his eyes and tried to block the image that kept making its way up into his head. The great demon swallowed as he remembered with a vivid clarity, the picture of the girl standing there with the practically tranclucent material clinging to her like a second skin.

He couldn't deny that she was beautiful…everywhere, but he hated the way his imagination took the image and began to twist it. His thoughts were moving lower and lower and lower. Snarling he dunked his head again, as if trying to wash the ideas from his brain (heh…brainwashing…sorry that was really stupid but I just had to say it). He found himself wishing she'd walk in just for curiosity.

_Even when you gave her an open opportunity she didn't, what makes you think she would now?_

He growled at the thoughts, shaking his head violently. Scrubbing himself as though it would rid himself of the dirty emotions he was feeling.

_Stupid! This is just Stupid! I hate her, and now I'm lusting after her! Why are the Kami-sama against me?_

After doing so he pulled a towel from a nearby rock, getting out and drying off. After doing so he donned his regular attire and strode into the room, noting that he'd taken a considerably long amount of time washing off. When he opened the shoji he saw something he didn't expect, though not an unwelcome sight. Someone had brought the creature her bag as well as a formal kimono.

He stared in disbelief at the strange picture of the young woman from another land, dressed in a silk, sea-green kimono adorned with embroidered willow trees, a silvery blue-green obi…of which she was shaking at him while holding her clothes together with one long fingered hand.

"Maru-dono, could you help me? I kinda' can't tie this right." She inquired with a frantically flustered expression on her face, shining through her dark reptilian eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded, walking forward and plucking the obi from her hands, turned her around and helped her, tying it, questioning whether or not the girl was as smart as he thought she was. The action was so mundane that he partly went into a daze while doing so, resting his clawed hands on her hips after he did so, gazing at her done-up hair, green ribbons floating down from a beautiful braided design wrapped around the back of her head.

When she turned around he nearly went into cardiac arrest; she didn't look like herself. Apparently the girl owned face paint and, when she got her bag back, decided to use it. Her eyes were shaded with many greens and a bit of blue, a powder that matched her skin tone perfectly had been brushed on, a darkened area on her cheeks where she'd placed a type of cream that made it look as though she were blushing which was highly attractive, and her lips were painted a darker pink and glistening. He watched as she beamed at him and said, "Domo Maru-dono (thanx)."

Snapping out of the strange trance she'd induced upon him he grabbed the thin cord that would tie the obi in place feeling the need to insult her for her transgression, "Can you really not dress yourself onna?"

She froze and the strained smile finally cracked off her face, just as he finished tying the silver cord. (The screen cracks as well)

"I can't do this." Himawari shook her head and moved away.

The taiyoukai watched as she went and knelt down in a corner facing the wall, beginning to mutter to herself, holding her hair with her hands.

"_Uno, uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho, trese, veinte uno, treinta cuatro, cinquenta cinco, ochenta nueve, cientos cuarenta y cuatro, dos cientos treinte y tres, tres cientos setenta siete… » (Fibenaci(sp?) numbers in Spanish)_

"Onna…onna…what…Himawari what are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded to know wondering what was wrong with her.

She snapped from her daze and turned to look at him, staring as though he weren't there, speaking in a soft tone, "I can't pretend to be your mate. I can't pretend to be anyone's mate. They'll know when they see me. Kami-sama they'll know and-"

The western lord had had enough and, gripping her by the shoulders he shook her slightly, "Pull yourself together woman!"

She just went back to mumbling incoherently. The Taiyoukai thought about hitting her but decided against it, searching for a different approach. He dragged her over to her bag and pulled out the brush he had seen her retrieve earlier. After this Sesshomaru then proceeded in leading her over to the corner, and set her down in it. He then gave her the brush and sat in front of her. As if a telepathic message had been sent the girl began brushing his hair, putting it into the strange braid she had done the day before.

_Note to self: braiding calms her down just as she spoke of when referring to her mother._

"O-" He started and her hands stopped braiding; switching his choice of words, "Himawari, why do you believe you can not do this?"

"I-I'm…I don't think they'll believe me if I claim to be yer m-mate." She jittered out.

"Act as though you are." He advised uncomfortable with her mental breakdown and lack of self-confidence.

"How would someone's mate act?" She questioned, apprehensive tone gone and replaced by a curious one.

"Do not think of it that way. Just remember what you are here to do and do such with as much grace as possible." Sesshomaru coughed, trying to be supportive but failing miserably, his tone sounding more mocking than encouraging.

"Righ', righ'. I got it." She mumbled to herself, totally missing the distaste in his voice.

He waited a while before he asked, trying desperately to keep the concern out of his voice, "Do you know how to act as a _Japanese _woman?"

"Kinda' sorta'." She murmured.

She then began to hum, trying to block out her problems, her hands becoming more relaxed as she braided, the tense feeling in her arms falling away so that she didn't jump ten feet if she brushed his back with her fingers.

But it was starting to make him jump.

_She sends chills down my spine. It did not bother this Sesshomaru until recently…perhaps it is just a reaction to her antics. She is creepy, my responses are normal._

He awaited the girl patiently, her soft tune coming to a finish, her hands retreating after tying a silver ribbon in his hair after having weaved it through the braid. After which they both got up and exited the room. He lead her down the hallway, the sunlight filtering through the rice paper doors to the sides, the soft tap-tap of Sesshomaru's boots resonated down the corridor as he made his way to his study room.

The girl walked as gracefully as she could, the taiyoukai scowling at the fact that she was wearing no Tabi (socks), nor her horrible beat up looking waragi (sandals) that he had seen her slip her small feet in and out of. The creature barely made a sound as she glided gracefully down the passageway, every motion her body made was controlled and swift, the demon lord noting the small upward turn of her lips into a gentle smile, successfully hiding all of her thoughts. She seemed so different now, so much more confident, though he knew her not to be; it was merely an act. The ribbons in the American's hair were floating in the air behind her, along with a few well placed loose strands of hair, curling in small swirls as they trailed down her back.

The inu youkai knew better than to hope that the study was unoccupied, even though he had commanded Jaken to set up the conference as soon as possible. Thankfully the cedar flooring did not creak beneath either of them, both capable of an almost weightless gait. He stopped in front of the large shoji, waiting for her to step beside him, noting that she seemed to keep a reasonable distance away and behind.

_She does know the symbols of respect…thank the Kami-sama._

Sliding open the door he wasn't shocked to see all the lords sitting in their respective seats, all trying not to immediately snap their heads in his direction, all remaining calm as they faced the lord. He strode in with an air of arrogance all who knew him came to realize it as his customary trade-mark, the host of this meeting all greeting them with a slight nod of the head as he sat down.

Sesshomaru would have been comfortable…had half of them not been gawking at his 'mate-to-be', some searching her neck for a mark, others just searching her. Kouga's jaw was…well, it had almost hit the table until Torudo-maru shut it for him. He knew what they were thinking. They were wondering what the hell she was, where she came from, if she were royalty, and if he had lost all semblance of sanity. It was rude to acknowledge one's mate in front of company so he did not speak to her, merely sat down by the table, noting that she went to sit down beside him, yet still a little behind him in respect.

_She is very good at this._

He felt a wave of relief and watched as she grasped hold of the tea pot in front of her, lifting it slowly so all could see the quality of the china, and tipping it forward into one cup, handing it to Sesshomaru elegantly. Her eyes flashed at him momentarily as if to say-'don't expect this type of treatment from me later on, asshole'. Ahh, how he loved her entertaining tactics; but ohh, how he hated the girl. His lips twitched upwards in the ghost of a smile, seeing Ayame almost faint, never believing she'd live to witness that.

The creature then began to pour tea for everyone else, handing it to Daitsu-haru so he could pass the cups around until everyone, save herself had a drink. Everyone sat in silence, all trying to keep their minds on the refreshment and not the strange thing that had given it to them, most failing miserably. Taka-ro seemed to be the only one who could tear his eyes away from her…and only because he was half blind. The dragon demon Tayamura sat there patiently, his act of not observing the girl and treating her as he should; with apathy and ignorance to her presence, being the best, though Sesshomaru knew not to under-estimate the central aristocrat.

Yakato-Taisho finally spoke up with the matter at hand, "Have you found your mate?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer when he felt a small shut fan touch his hip, writing on him as though he were paper, right below the table so no one could see, trying to keep the smile of his face at the sarcastic comment.

**_Nooohooo, I'm his fuckin' grandmother._ **

His eyes flickered at her with amusement before clearing his throat to speak, "Hai, but this Sesshomaru has but one request."

"And that would be?" Hakata asked, drawling out his words.

"To see the document my father issued." The Taiyoukai of the West replied.

Glances were shot every which way, all darting from him to Taka-ro of who currently held the document in his hands, the elder coughing out, "Very well."

The document was passed across the table slowly, Sesshomaru experiencing a twisting feeling in his gut, not liking the cautiousness the elder had used. He plucked it from the table and held it up in front of him, finding it hard to understand, the inu youkai cursing his father's use of flowery language…especially when the man had been illiterate. He saw the girl scan the page out of the corner of his eye, and watched as a burning fire flashed within the reptilian-green orbs, rage building inside her as though some fierce offence had been done to her.

_**1000, tenth month, third day**_

**_Throughout the coming years the present Lord of the West should be notified by demonic law a week in advance of this edict. The contract between all Lords and their followers as well as vassals and servants must know of the agreement shared within the Compass. As is such a delicate procedure of the political mating tradition guidelines have now been set, so as not to deter any moral choices to be made. Thus it is with all due respect to this ancient ritual that I set the law before my descendants. At the coming age of 727, after passing the year of 666 that of which is to be the year of demonic rites, the Lord of the West must mate with that of royal lineage within the Compass(and their lineage) by the latter time. If the act is not brought out with a human or other being that would age at the same pace, at the eldest age before the new moon of the eighth cycle then the being holding said position will be forced to surrender it. Though there are obvious setbacks and scenarios that should be taken into consideration, that of infidelity and betrayal, this law stands firm in its proclamation, and as such guidelines have been set they will be enforced by any means possible. _**

_**Inu-Taisho, Lord of the West**_

_**Kouga, Prince of the South**_

**_Taka-ro, Elder of the Southwest_**

_**Ookami, Elder of the North**_

_**Hakata, Lord of the Northeast**_

_**Yuka-haru, Lord of the East**_

_**Tayamura, Immortal of the Center**_

_**Torudo-maru, Lord of the Northwest**_

_**Yakato-Taisho, Lord of the Southeast **_

Sesshomaru let his eyes run over the page again and again, trying to dissect the sentences and find a loophole in the system but failed to do so, setting it back down on the table.

And that's when it happened.

The stupid creature tried to move forward and fell, knocking her fist into his cup, the tea splashing against the document. There were a few gasps and all eyes were once again put on the girl, of who was blushing, or seemed to be, desperately trying to mop up the mess.

"Sumimasen (excuse me)." She whispered quietly, trying to clean the paper with a strangely checkered cloth (her hanky).

He nearly growled at the girl, shooting her a look that promised pain, waving her arms from the paper, noting that she was only making a mess of the running ink. Kami-sama she could be so klutzy.

Taka-ro decided not to notice the offence and spoke out, "You are put under law to mate with a human."

Torudo-maru eyed the creature suspiciously, trying to decipher what she was.

"This Sesshomaru has chosen who he wishes to mate." He announced clearly.

"Of what nature does the female hail from?" Torudo-maru almost demanded to know, trying to keep his voice down.

_Crap._

"…"

"I'm an American."

Everyone's attention was back on the creature as she seemed to fiddle with the edge of her kimono nervously, smiling at them all quite congenially, offering the small explanation, assuming the Taiyoukai would not remember such an insignificant detail.

"What is an A-me-ri-ka-n?" Daitsu-haru inquired with interest, his ice colored eyes gazing attentively at the girl.

"She hails from the land across the eastern water." Sesshomaru provided.

That earned the both of them a few odd stares.

"Sumimasen, I meant to clarify that. To what…her…anou…" The Elder trailed off, not able to come up with the right words.

"What is she?" Hakata asked lazily, his dark brown eyes now fixed on the creature.

"…" Sesshomaru turned down to her, assuring her it was time for her to speak up with a small nod.

"…To my knowledge I'm human but people very often tell me that is incorrect. As of the moment, my ancestral origin is unknown."

A small buzz of conversation broke out across the room, everyone wondering how this could fit into the contract and to what rule the demon lord of the west was breaking. The inu youkai waited patiently for the study to calm down but it didn't, so he commanded them all, "Silence."

The room fell quiet and all turned to look at him as he moved to stand up straight, giving everyone an aloof glance and informing, " This meeting is adjourned; further discussion on this topic will be disclosed another day."

The demon then strode to the shoji murmuring, "Come Himawari."

The point of the demand being to reveal her name to them as he made his way out of the study, the girl following him hurriedly, almost scuttling behind him in a very shy way, keeping her face down respectively. The other lords exited as well but none followed the two as the western lord lead the female down the hallway to the left of the study, striding through many doors and corridors until he was out in open daylight.

The garden was well trimmed and kept, sections of flowers dividing the yard into small gravel or white sand paths. They followed along one, separated by violets and gardenias; the gritty sand sifting through the seventeen-year-old's toes as she scurried off behind him. He soon led her into an orchard of sakura trees, getting them almost lost within the grounds of pink petal-ed trees, the silken flowers floating to the ground in small spinning motions, adding to the strange other-worldly effect the garden possessed.

Sesshomaru made an about face and growled, "Your behavior was unacceptable."

"K'yeah," She snorted before continuing, "And your observation skills are astoundingly detecting."

He glided forward until he could look down upon her, though it wasn't much of a distance, snapping, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you didn't notice? Guess I should'a expected that." She laughed.

"I noticed your ridiculous clumsy display!" He snarled, eyes momentarily flashing red.

"Since that must've taken up all your perceptive power I guess I gotta spoon feed you the answer! That paper was forged you moron!" She glowered.

"Of course it wasn't you fool! My father was illiterate, he obviously commanded a servant to write it." He hissed.

"Didn't know you had many lady servants that were erudite." She snapped.

Everything went very quiet as Sesshomaru processed that.

His inquiry seemed to resonate throughout the orchard like a hollow cavern, "Nani?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said onna, what does it mean?" The demon lord now looked down at her.

"Look, first clue was the spelling of the words. Lords and ladies use a slightly different dialect almost…at least back in this time they do. Second was the hand writing, a woman's hand is different than a man's and there is a small difference in the way of the text…I started to look up that sort of stuff because Sherlock Holmes is my hero(A/N: He did a lot of that type of stuff when looking at letters- like death threats and such)." She beamed brightly.

The taiyoukai had half a mind to ask who the hell Sherlock Holmes was but decided that he needed to take care of this business first, demanding to know, "Why did you spill my tea on the document?"

She exasperatedly rolled her large green eyes and he saw something he wished he didn't.

She actually took the edict out of her sleeve and showed him the paper…she'd stolen it while everyone's attention had been focused on the girl.

"**What. Are. You. Doing. With. That?**" He bit out angrily.

"Look Maru-dono, trust me for just a second ok?" She asked, staring up at him pleadingly.

"This Sesshomaru hopes for your own good that you have an explanation." He seethed.

"Oh, you care for my well being? That's cute." The girl grinned mockingly.

"…"

Giving a nervous laugh at the intense glare she received from the angry demon, fidgeting under his golden stare, "Ah, well yes, but I digress. As you can see the paper is still intact and the ink is running a lot."

"Just what is your point?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"That; had the paper been written in the year 1000; it would have disintegrated once doused with scalding hot tea. The paper isn't that old, but it's old enough to look the part, and it seems that the document was written recently or the ink wouldn't have run." She explained before continuing with a sigh, "Someone's conspiring against you Maru-dono."

The western lord stared down at the creature expressionlessly, trying to absorb the information. Himawari looked up into his amber gaze, wondering if he were waiting for her to speak up again, not quite sure if his reaction to this knowledge would be explosive or another quiet fury she had seen him display on a number of unpleasant occasions. Her eyes searched his face for any hint of what he felt but did not find anything. The demon plucked the paper from the girl's hand and held it to his nose, sifting through the spiced scent of the tea and the metallic fragrance of the ink, inhaling largely to pinpoint the perfume of the owner.

Himawari stared at him in confusion as he shut his eyes, a bitter smile gracing his lips.

_Of course…_

"Something wrong Maru-dono?" she asked cautiously.

"The artist of this sloppily counterfeit contract would be none other than my…mother." He grinned scathingly before adding, "And she wanted me to know this."

"Why?" The girl asked as she followed the lord while he strolled away, hand ducking inside his hoari to pocket the paper.

_I supposed she will need to know at some point._

He closed his eyelids for a moment, remembering a time when he would walk in this exact same grove of cherry-blossom trees with his mother, trailing behind her as he struggled to keep up with her fast pace and long stride, always overjoyed when she turned around and acknowledged him, allowing him to get close to her. He tried to forget the memory but could not shake it from his mind, opening his eyes, half expecting to see her beautiful face, deep golden eyes and long snow-white hair, porcelain face expressing a soothing serenity.

_My beautiful mother…my conniving mother._

He grimaced at the last thought slightly, knowing the once lady of the west had dedicated her life to destroying her own bloodline. The betrayal still hurt though.

"My mother is the previous Lady of the Western lands. Her marriage with my father was political, as are most, and he held no real affection for her…but she did him. As the fact remains, my father fell 'in love' with a mortal woman; a princess, taking her as his mistress and later mating with her formally after my mother attempted suicide. She was brought back to life with this sword, the Tenseiga," He held up the sword before continuing, "She believed he did so to make her suffer, and vowed to destroy the western bloodline, promising to either dethrone or end his line all together. This was, of course, after she had divorced him. She became, once again, the Lady of Tsuto, a province in the lower half of the central lands. Currently she is a guest at Tayamura's fief and has been unable to follow through with her threats."

"In other words she's been held hostage for a long time and the only way for her to get out, would be for you to 'visit' Tayamura's fief and stay as his 'guest'. If this happens you could possibly lose your position as she tears down your reign while you are otherwise preoccupied." She then sighed, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Nani?" Sesshomaru was puzzled at her last statement.

"It's a Shakespearian quote." She shook her head, turning to look up at him.

He stared down into her eyes, wondering what she thought of the predicament, speaking up clearly, "This Sesshomaru is under the impression that the other lords are conspiring against him as well."

"Do ya have somethin' they want?" She yawned, the exhaustion she felt showing through her expressive eyes.

"Many of them have eligible relations." He stated passively.

"And I thought all matchmakers were women." She muttered beneath her breath.

A small amused smile graced his lips as his eyes darted in her direction, her averted face looking somewhat agitated and bored at the same time. It was safe to say she knew how to deal with almost any political situation, including conspiracy, but she obviously didn't enjoy it. Her attention was diverted as she stared up into the trees, jogging forward and catching a falling petal, a childish grin that reminded him of Rin, for the moment, spilling across her tan features.

"This Sesshomaru is open to suggestion onna." He announced a bit irritated with her lack of attention span.

"Righ', well, lessee, I have been brewing one up but it's risky."

"And this would be?"

"First, I'm gonna ask ya if ya got any other family members that wouldn't mind dropping by." She yawned.

"Why?"

"Answer first." She commanded, giving him a death glare out of the corner of her eye.

"An annoyance of a hanyo ototo (halfbreed little brother)." He muttered.

"Does he like kids?"

"What doe-"

The girl cut him off by clearing her throat.

"He travels with a small Kitsune, as well as a few human companions and a miko."

Her eyes widened at that and she smirked, "A miko huh? Well you're a lucky one aren't you?"

"Nani?"

"The point was if you could find a way to get your little bro to come here and protect Rin."

"What-Why?" Sesshomaru tried to keep the puzzled expression off his face but couldn't help to think he wasn't when she grinned at him.

"Because Rin is your ward and by law she gains custody to oversee your lands if you are MIA so to speak. After that you could make up something stupid like, 'I have ta go see my oba-chan (mommy) to get her blessing' or 'My mate-to-be is…sick so I can't do anything with her right now', 'r something I dunno. You get yer bro to come down and take care of Hime-chan so that she doesn't get assassinated, visit your mother, and try to get'er to stop scheming against you."

"Did you actually _just_ come up with that?" The tiayoukai asked, attempting to keep the amazement from his voice.

"Yup. Oh, but you're gonna have to come up with something to take care of your buddies. Which one is Tayamura again?"

"Dragon demon, dark green hair, yellow eyes, fire marks by his eyes."

"Oh, the actor."

Sesshomaru smiled, so she had noticed that too.

"Dragons are good with deception." He commented.

"Almost like snakes." Himawari grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"In the bible, an ancient religious book, an asp tricks the first two humans into disobeying their chief deity." She murmured.

"Ironic; you look like one." Sesshomaru smirked as the girl stopped in her tracks, jaw dropping in utter outrage with the insulting demon.

"YOUUUUUU JACKASS!" She yelled at him as he sauntered away from her, ignoring the girl's offensive outburst, secretly happy he had gotten a raise out of her.

He had to admit, he slightly enjoyed her brilliant stupidity, and it made him feel far more intelligent than her. But at the moment he didn't have time to think about these trivial matters, he needed to address the issue of the ball.

"Onna,-"

"Look, I am not named 'woman' my name is Himawari! HI-MA-WA-RI!" She snapped at him.

"You say that as though this Sesshomaru cares." He mused aloud before continuing, "There will be a ball to decide who my mate will be."

"I thought you already decided it was going to be me." She answered dully, almost as though she dreaded the thought.

He nearly frowned at her, why did she have to act so unimpressed with him; there were thousands of women, human and demon, which would have loved to be in this predicament. He then answered, "You are merely in my favor wench."

"You are **unbelievable**!" She shouted at him angrily, storming in his direction.

"You really find me that amazing? I'm flattered." Sesshomaru replied mockingly, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

She stopped advancing on him and stood still, gawking.

_Finally, perhaps now she will listen._

"I need not lie about you to them. To mate with you, you would need to be in heat, and you won't be for another week or so. This Sesshomaru would perform a blood rite to insure you as his mate, and then travel to Tayamura's fief as is customary."

"What's a blood rite?" She asked, jogging up beside him with her long stride step.

The taiyoukai turned in front of her and caught her around the waist, pulling her close to him an bending his head to brush her exposed neck with his fangs softly, feeling her stiffen and a small gasp escape her. He moved his mouth over the now quickened pulse of her jugular vain, moving his tongue along the flesh of the bronze column. Her scent began to tease him, begging him to sink his teeth into her. He began to nibble softly, as if testing where would be the best spot he could do this.

"M-ma-r-ru-d-d-dono?" The demon lord heard her whimper.

Fear was radiating off of her in waves, making him smile against her skin. He felt her start to shake; his proximity was trying her nerves. He turned his eyes to the side and watched her wide eyes, darting around as if looking for an escape. Waiting for her to say something he heard her quavering voice, "P-point taken d-dude."

He smirked and pulled away, grinning at her wide eyed expression before…

**WACK!**

"You-you-you-you!" She sputtered, bright red in the face after cuffing the western lord in the cheek.

He grabbed her by the jaw and growled, "Hit this Sesshomaru again and he will kill you and bring you back to life one hundred times."

"I don't care if you **_bleed_** me to death ever time! You keep your sickly pale claws off of me pal-y, or, in the words of my friend, I might just go all ape-shit on your candy ass!" She snapped, batting his hands away with a disgusted sneer, as though he had something contagious.

Sesshomaru stood there, slightly baffled be her odd choice in words…

_Are all American's like this?_

He pondered the idea before shaking his head back and forth, there was no such thing as a race of idiots; at least he hoped not…but then again, what were humans if not that? His mind wandered over to the girl, as did his eyes, slightly widening when he saw her climbing a tree with the grace of a monkey. How on earth did she manage to pull that off in a kimono? He didn't even want to know. He strode over to her in a gliding manner, leaping upward into the tree, grabbing her waist along the way and lifting her up into the dark brown branches on his way. The taiyoukai held onto her as they both poked their heads out of the tree top, looking out at the beautiful garden from the height.

The demon lord turned his view to the girl's face as she stared with her mouth slightly open and smiling widely, as though this vision had made her day. He was amused by how easily pleased she was, a little surprised when she whispered a small thank you and gave him a small squeeze around the waist in gratitude. Strange, one moment she was angry with him, the next she was happy with him. She began to hum, and then sing a small song, rocking back and forth, Sesshomaru keeping a good hold of her so that she didn't slip off the branch.

He had to admit, her voice was the most _heavenly _sound he'd ever heard. He stared at her happy face and couldn't help but think she looked utterly at peace with everything, secretly wishing he could be as carefree. After she finished he was struck with an idea.

"You will sing tonight for everyone to hear."

The girl was so taken aback and squawked, "HUH?"

Then there was a snap and both went flying at the ground, the lord of the west landing lightly, the girl landing on her backside, falling down and letting out a warbled groan as she clutched her throbbing head and whimpered pathetically.

"This Sesshomaru will have you sing, so that everyone will know why he has chosen you." He spoke as though it were the most obvious explanation for his decision.

"Are you out of your g'damn mind! I can't sing! I've been told to shut up since I was four!" She snapped.

"A wonder why you don't." Sesshomaru nearly sighed.

"Maru-dono…I don't feel so goo'…" And with that the girl flopped back down on the ground and blacked out.

This wasn't good.

He already had to deal with a conspiracy, now he also had a twenty-first century, wise ass American punk on his hands. What to do, what to do?

Domo Arigatou gosaimasu to all my wonderful reviewers! Review onegai shimasu (plleeeeeaaaaassssseeee).


	10. The Nail Clicking Fiend

**The Nail Clicking Fiend**

I was unconscious…this much I was sure of at the very least. Maybe I'd finally frazzled my brain out and died, strangely enough the thought was not discomforting, more so the opposite. I noted my floating location, as though gravity had lost itself among the inner walls of my subconscious, my own drifting thought process serving to confuse me far more than I'd ever thought to have been. Perhaps it was this realization that commenced a great falling sensation, I plummeting toward nothing at all, soon the darkness clearing, forming plumes of black smoke, wafting through the air like the drifting seeds from a dandelion. The stench of burning flesh and decaying corpses ran havoc on my nerves, spiraling down with me through the air. My arms rose up as I dashed downward, my back toward the place of impact, sulfur attacking my senses, my eyes watering, I pondering what it was now that I held in my hand.

_Feathers? Have I struck a bird?_

My body began to ache with such an unbearable agony that it was all I could do to retreat into the back of my mind, hoping to all that was good in the world that I would survive this mental trial. I bit my bleeding lips, and was suddenly overcome by a wave of despair, my head falling backward until I could stare up at the smoking sky of fire above me, its oranges and reds splayed out across its surface like a watercolor painting, how ironic that such soft colors could bite and burn with such an unseen intensity. My lips parted and all I could do was breath in smoke, coughing and hacking uncontrollably, my lungs blazing with the dry heat that assaulted them.

As I careened down into an endless abyss of curses and screams my goals began to change, desperately trying to fight the strongest force in the universe for all I was worth, knowing full well that gravity would never let its clutches go. A million equations fought with each other in my mind, all wanting to be the reason I'd stop my useless flailing and give in.

_I want to be a physicist, and here I am trying to defy the very law I seek to prove. _

With this somewhat acrid thought eating at my sanity I ceased my movements and let myself fall, giving in to my inevitable demise. A blur of scenery passed my sight, blacks and browns, reds and oranges, bubbling and sinking and flowing until it was all mixed together in a mass of vertigo. The impact I felt should have flung my limbs from my body, or at least crush my bones to powder but they didn't, allowing me a few more seconds of consciousness in my unconscious state to read a sign over a dark rot iron gateway, the words scrawled across in a jagged script, as though the claws of some terrible beast had cut them there.

"_Through me is the way into the woeful city;_

_through me is the way into eternal woe;_

_through me is the way among the lost people._

_Justice moved my lofty maker:_

_divine Power, The supreme Wisdom and primal Love made me._

_Before me were no things created, save eternal, and I eternal last._

_ALL HOPE ABANDON, YE WHO ENTER IN!"-1_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the girl on the ground, staring down at his hand where in lay the necklace, still strewn about her throat as it were. Slowly, he could feel it growing hot in his palm, as though it disliked being confined to the calloused encasement, his eyes glaring down at it, as though it posed him with a challenge. The great demon could feel it burn him, his eyes widening when it started to melt his skin and draw his blood, ripping it away from his palm by the ugly black chain it was attached too. Snarling he glowered down at it, eyes tinged red with fury, pondering how such a small implement could inflict such pain as its bloodied design now lay pressed against the skin of her throat. 

He'd watched her fall back to the ground after her small spill out of the tree earlier, irritated with the young girl for her ridiculous antics, cursing her clumsy behavior. She now had a concussion that much was obvious, and in her subconscious state uttered a few words that were either of her mother tongue or unintelligible curses, whichever they were, Sesshomaru could not decipher. He caught the staggering rise and fall of her chest, nearly frowning but stopping the expression from gracing his flawless face.

_I must get her inside._

Growling inaudibly in the back of his throat, the taiyokai no tashi bent down and scooped her up in his arms, deciding that, were anybody to see them, he certainly didn't wish them to witness him hauling her over his shoulder. Her body was cold, another clue as to her state of health which slightly worried the lord.

_My political survival rests on her, if she dies…_

Sesshomaru didn't even want to think about what would happen to him, almost shuddering at the thought…almost. He glanced down at her face, the pallor of it increasing, head tilted out of his grasp. This time the inu yokai frowned ever so slightly, glancing at her neck, and the feel of her body against him.

_Disgusting. She's become so thin her Trachea is visible against her skin._

Shaking his head he realized without guilt that he hadn't fed her correctly at all, and with her running from him earlier…it wasn't a wonder why she was so thin and slightly uncomfortable to hold. For a woman, he noted, she was very tall (between 5'8 and 5'9), but she seemed so slender it gave her the appearance of being even taller. As he strode toward the inside of his keep, he began to shift her in his arms, so as not to let her head fall about. His irritation grew with her as she squirmed a bit in her unconscious state…yet to his surprise it was not in attempts to get away, but as though she were trying to get closer.

_She's cold…she's always cold._

He let her do as she pleased, slightly amused by this strange turn of events.

_It is not that she does not like touching people…she believes they wish not to._

Sesshomaru looked down, baffled by the curious creature in his arms, yet vowing he would never let it show. He stepped upon the eniguwa and turning, clawed the shoji open, stepping through. The great demon graced the halls quietly, no servants visible as he'd told them to keep from sight, holding onto his prisoner tighter as though fearing she'd wake and run.

_It is all she does…run…from everything. It's almost cowardly. _

He glanced down at her calm face, as tranquil as he'd ever seen her, a small upward tilt coming to his mouth in a half smirk at the irony that she could only be peaceful if she'd lost her consciousness…if she wasn't capable of thought. He turned his attention at the cedar flooring, the two steps protruding from the higher platform well lacquered. The deep blue and green paper lanterns did not show with their glorious glow in the morning light, though the suns rays did seem to filter through them, causing splotches of their various tinted color to appear against the white of the shoji, or golden brown of the wood.

As he approached his room he listened carefully for any movement from the inside, remembering faintly an incident three years ago where one of his advisors had turned on him, deciding to assassinate him as he retired for the night. He refused to let the anger of the event overcome him at the moment, choosing to instead concentrate on what lay within his arms, once inside his quarters placing her upon the futon, already made, a servant having rolled it out. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid; he knew of the eyes that lurked within every corner of his keep, the service always watching, ready to be useful at any given moment.

_Unfortunately that means I am not capable of anything without it being known…though I have made it clear that they must take their leave from my location at all times._

The creature let out a small agonized moan in her sleep, her breathing becoming frenzied, her fear radiating off of her forcefully. This brought a barely visible scowl to his face; along with the bleeding cut on the side of her cheek bone. The demon man looked upon her with such annoyance it defied all reason.

_Must she be so…so…_

Sesshomaru couldn't even begin to think of a word to describe such idiocy, opting to silently and expressionlessly stew over her flaws. He took note that, if she had a small slice across her face than someone would notice and wonder why he himself hadn't fixed it. So, almost reluctantly, the taiyokai leaned over her, the scent of her blood making him dizzy once more, placing his lips upon her soft skin, and running his tongue over the scratch.

_Kami-sama, I feel…_

He hadn't really concentrated on the affect drinking in her blood could give him, remembering only slightly that he'd woken up with a bad headache the morning after he'd done so. His senses were knocked from him, not unpleasantly, but still, the thought of losing control of his actions tended to annoy. Sesshomaru had gotten drunk in his life a grand total of three times. When his mother committed suicide, when his father died, and when Inuyasha had severed his arm from his body, and all three times the great demon had loathed. He'd hated the way he'd lost himself, done things he usually wouldn't do (none of which he'll ever tell), but mostly he hated the whirring affect it had on his mind…hated it and loved it, needing it in those horrible moments of his life.

And as he leaned over her, letting the red liquid flow over his tongue, he felt his heart beat erratically, slow then fast, as if it couldn't settle on which was more appropriate. The taste of her blood was sweet and almost tart at the same time, interlaced with rich spices, strangely addicting. The sensation was gone in four seconds as the wound heeled, the spinning ceasing, almost feeling his golden irises contract on his dilated pupils.

He slowly released the pressure, sitting back, trying to regain some of his previous thoughts, cursing himself to never do that again for the reviling affect it had on him. He looked down while settling on his heels with a start (or as startled as Sesshomaru can be considering he'll never actually show it), stomach nearly sinking as he saw the creature's green wide eyes emanating a swirl of confusion and fear, caught in between indignation and embarrassment.

She propped herself up on her right hand, scooting back from him hastily, touching her left hand to her cheek, considerably surprised. But what Sesshomaru really enjoyed, was the face, flushed a deep cherry red, so ridiculous it nearly made him want to smile.

_On the upside of things, she never ceases to amuse._

"Anou(um)…I think its safe to say I'm missin' something." She spoke in that strange voice of hers, almost androgynous but still holding an odd feminine quality.

"You are missing many things onna, to ask this Sesshomaru to name one specifically is asking too much." The demon spoke almost apathetically, though with a cynical bite to his tone.

"What can I say; we have a lot in common." She sneered back at him.

His eyes flashed dangerously at her, before he calmed his fury, standing up and striding toward his wardrobe, opening it carefully as he always did so as not to claw the furnishing from its surface. He rifled through it, ignoring her question of what he was doing, and came upon not exactly what he was looking for, but something that would have to do. He'd been physically around her age, maybe a couple of years younger, and had worn this garment to his father's funeral. It was exactly like what he now wore, save it was smaller, and black instead of white-though the patterns were the same. The properties of the clothing were the same as well; couldn't be burned, couldn't be melted, couldn't be ripped.

He threw it to her, watching as her arms lashed out and she caught it reflexively. The creature stared at it, unfolding the clothing, and marveling at it, a rather satisfied look upon her face, muttering, "_Pants."_ In her strange native language. Uttering a word of thanks to him she proceeded to take off the outer layers of her clothing, leaving the deep blue yukata she had on beneath as she slipped on the haori and hakama he'd given to her. Grinning, she tied the obi in a simple knot, folding her arms in front of her and staring at him happily, a small grin on her face.

"It cannot be destroyed so it offers you far more protection then your previous garments…if that's what they were." He almost snorted at the thought of the disgusting rough attire that adorned her before.

She just nodded at him, turning her face away quickly, obviously more uncomfortable around him because of his earlier action. He felt he needed to explain himself for it, before reminding himself he was Sesshomaru, the great demon lord of the west, of whom didn't answer to anyone. His eyes wandered over her appearance, slightly amused by the way the cloths fit her; awkwardly, but none the less matching her demeanor.

_She looks creepy, and the clothes don't help to reject it._

"What?" She demanded an explanation.

"Nanemo (nothing)." He coughed before looking into her eyes, continuing, "We need leave to find the annoyance that dare share his blood with me."

A small silence came, but just as abruptly left.

"Any brother of yours…it'll be interestin' to see how _he_ turned out." Her voice was nearly mocking.

"So it shall…" the demon spoke just to see her reaction, merely sounding as though he uttered these words for his ears only, giving her an almost distrusting look before continuing, "Follow me."

And out they both went.

* * *

"M'Lady!" A young kitsune skittered toward his master's hostage, staring at the demoness in a mixture of fear and awe. 

The woman slowly turned from the windowsill she leaned against, her silhouette seen from behind the shoji door between the two. Her outline was fuzzy, but nothing to the young demon could be clearer, spotting her feminineform and knowing her to be beautiful. Such a shame, he thought, that his master merely kept her shut up in the west wing, wondering why he did not attempt at wooing the beautiful mistress.

The fox knew the rules, he was not to enter, and he already understood how dangerous merely relaying information to her was. Her voice sounded of winter, gorgeously frozen, like the crystals of icicles, the pure and white of a frostbitten night, "Hai, kitsune?"

Her acknowledgement brought chills down his spine though the day was warm and the sun brightly shining; the soft-spoken words echoing in his heart, calling him to enter her presence. He managed to control himself, settling his nerves as he spoke back, "I bring w-word of the Western Demon lord a-as you asked."

He caught the dark figure stiffen, and could feel her attention as though it were tangible, touch him gently as though to draw out his news, "Hai?"

The demon tried hard not to stutter, suddenly embarrassed by his youth and inexperience speaking to women, "A-anou…Sesshomaru-sama has l-left his territory and travels south, leaving a kitsune behind with the g-guise of himself."

"And?" the voice queried with interest.

"W-we believe he is in the c-company of a y-young maiden…a foreigner who claims to have traversed the e-eastern sea."

"Do you know anything of this maiden?" The sound from the room was cold, yet filled with glee, as though waiting for a response she already knew the answer to.

"N-no."

"What?" The voice turned hideous and sharp, now angered and lethal.

"W-we d-d-don't kn-now what sh-she is." The young demon was now terrified.

He could see the silhouette stand, and it lashed its hand out in a gesture to leave, commanding, "Mark my words, should you come back without knowing so much as her favorite position your head will roll! Now get out!"

With that, the young kitsune scuttled away, the voice behind the door speaking quietly while settling herself back down by the window, the gentle wind whipping through several loose locks of hair, "**I** am the only woman who shall love my son…and **I** am the only one who shall destroy him."

And thus throughout the corridor, a tinkling, maniacal giggle could be heard, like the sound of clinking ice mixed with the unpredictability of falling snow, darkened by the shadows of night cast down from a full moon. Tainted, cold, unforgiving, the Lady of Tsuto tore away the last of her sanity, readying herself for the inevitable arrival of her only son, Sesshomaru.

* * *

The clicking wouldn't stop…he had told her to cut it out but she wouldn't cease. 

Click

Click.

Click click.

_I will not repeat myself…but if she does not stop I fear I will kill her_

It was her nails, the human equivalent to claws as Sesshomaru understood it, and when he told her to stop she had done so, only to forget and obliviously continue. He wasn't going to scream at her, the great demon lord knew a lost cause when he saw one. If one could withstand such annoyances the yokai would have actually lowered his head in reverence for not even a man with the patience of Buddha could ignore this continuous irritation.

Sesshomaru walked through the dense forest and half-mindedly began to pick the girl's flaws apart in his brain. As he did this, he of course, restrained himself from twitching uncontrollably; an urge of which was becoming as unrelenting as the one he now possessed to kill the nail-clicking fiend.

1.The clicking of the nails (she must die for it).

2.The restless fidgeting.

3.The clicking of the katana popping from the saya (sheath) and then back in again.

4.The tongue running over her incisors (the sound gave him the chills).

5.The utter obliviousness to his directions.

6.The naïve objectivity of her personality, as though she believed everything could be solved like a mathematics problem, not comprehending emotion beyond irritation, surprise, sorrow, curiosity and confusion.

7.The way she looked at him in general bugged him. Her creepiness…in was the damn creepiness.

8.Her literally intoxicating scent that gave him headache after headache like the worst hangover to ever grace even the most tolerant of men.

9.Her pride.

10.Again her pride just because he really didn't like that about her.

11.The cracking of her joints…only males should do that, on a female it is unseemly.

12.The SLOUCHING! He couldn't bare it! Why couldn't she just stand up straight like she had when pretending to be in his favor!

13.The deafening silence between them. Sesshomaru knew he should find it comforting but it only added to the affect that she was the creepiest being in existence. It was so terribly uncomfortable. And the worst part was she didn't even seem to mind.

Click click.

Click.

Click click.

His mind berated him, desperately trying to defend itself for what he now believed to be the mistake of taking her into his very fragile trust. There were a few good things about her…right?

1.Intellect, she had that and it could not be denied.

2.Agility…for someone of her…whatever she was, he realized that most of her traits were human like as were many of her limits, thus by this degree she was incredibly fast and rather supple, choosing to bend and twist instead of allowing something to strike and break upon her.

3.She was extremely good at acting.

Click.

Click click.

Click click.

4.…Kami-sama he couldn't think of anything else, the clicking was bad enough to cancel out whatever good qualities she contained!

Sesshomaru was now ready to snap her fingers off.

He cast a quick look over his shoulder to stare at her, turning back to the beaten path before them as it trailed off into underbrush, his boot clad feet picking up the pace slightly. The great demon lord began to debate on whether or not she was beautiful, deciding that she was, but continually wondering why. At first glance she'd probably been the ugliest scrawniest _thing_ he'd ever seen but when she chose to…

Ethereal, it was the best he could describe her.

Her features weren't very feminine, nor were they masculine in the slightest, they seemed completely and totally androgynous to him (A/N: Note that Sesshomaru has never seen a foreigner besides those from China) but they held such strange appeal both artistically, and just recently he realized, sexually.

However, the fact remained that he absolutely couldn't stand her, and, he took note of this and set a personal goal, it would be a miracle if, after their traverse across this forest, he didn't kill her.

Click click.

Click.

Click.

Sesshomaru twitched…there truly was only so much of this a demon could take.

* * *

Marisol's POV 

At the moment I didn't know what the hell I was doing…despite that being my normal state of orientation, however ferociously I've fought with my companion to prove otherwise. To start of at the beginning the overgrown brat and I left his fief, him bestowing upon me a sword that apparently 'cuts through almost anything' after feeding me a variety of very tasteless food that I hadn't recognized and was pretty sure contained some type of medicinal value. I trudged through the forest with him, the light of the early afternoon streaming through the trees, nearly blinding me, my sunglasses only gawd knows where. I could feel the underbrush stab at my feet, cold and damp, my luck just begging me to step in poison ivy.

At one point I almost thought I saw him twitch, curious as to whether or not the silence bothered him…it never bothered me, but I knew I wasn't like most people in that respect, speaking really **_really _**wasn't my thing. As I watched his fluid walk ahead of me, trying to mimic it, yet never getting rid of the slither (as my mother used to call it) I maintain, I made a pretty lame attempt at being civil, questioning, "What's your favorite color?"

I almost screamed at myself, wondering what the hell I was thinking. The thought of actually holding up a non-violent, halfway interesting conversation with the scary demon person two meters away was as unfathomable as jumping off a cliff and flying; it just wouldn't ever happen. But more importantly, what the hell made me even consider I was socially adept enough to actually make an attempt at it with anyone, especially him?

He stopped, and turned around, staring me down with those golden eyes, so warm in color yet so cold in nature, asking me without a hint to his emotional state, "Why?"

"_Umm…_" I let slip, fidgeting, face heating up like a hot coal.

Wow.

Awkward. -.-;

"A word of wisdom onna," He stated sharply, "Think before speaking."

I just smiled like an antique doll, the creepy kind you see in your grandmother's house, hoping to everything good in this world that he wouldn't say anything else, feeling my chest begin to constrict, my body going cold, and that odd sensation of anxiety well up in the pit of my twisting stomach. As two people were, we could not be anymore incompatible…hell, the only time I could get an intelligible sentence out of my mouth was when I was insulting him.

Something felt wrong; I hadn't been myself since I'd woken up after that terrible dream, the vision of Dante Alighieri's gateway to hell(1) still burned into my retinas as it melted away into…. My face heated at the thought of my wake up call. There must've been a reason for him doing that, he wasn't a very whimsical guy here, though it wasn't like he couldn't afford to be; with that amount of strength he could do whatever he damn well pleased. I sighed to myself as he turned around, and I began to follow him in a subdued manner, a bit like a beaten dog, much to my irritation.

I felt more than emotional fatigue. Shaking my head I decided to stop letting my feelings or impulses get in the way. Objectivism was so much easier.

He 'kissed' my cheek for some reason, obviously a good one, thus there's none that I should feel anything for it. It happened, it's done, it won't happen again. It all fits into a nice little equation, perfect, with only a few variables. It was something I wouldn't attempt at solving either, though that was the case in most situations. On an over all I supposed I could let go of it, pass it off as nothing, but it kept lingering in the back of my mind, not so much the emotional confusion it caused but the curiosity for his reasoning on it.

There are very few reasons for a kiss, human or otherwise.

**Affection**- him? Out of the question.

_Next._

**Lust**-…um…uuukay, no. I'm pretty sure he isn't into the scrawny, 'creature' type.

_Next._

**Curiosity**- dog, not a cat.

_Next._

**Manipulation**-…a possibility, but not even he's that cruel...right?

…Are there any other reasons? Well, reasonable under these particular circumstances? There was a variable to this equation missing and I didn't like it. I take pride in being smart in general, though I was willing to learn things from those I'd deemed particularly dense. However many times I'd been called the latter, I never completely gave up on the notion that I was intelligent, though I will admit I am quite senseless. I don't mean to be intentionally, my anti-social behavior mainly plays a major roll in my comprehension of society.

I watched him carefully, following him with an almost sinking dread welling up inside my soul, as though he'd turn about and take my head off if I spoke another word. That was just as well anyhow, I didn't like talking and my incompetent attempts at it were all but satisfactory to the demon. I was feeling close to no discomfort until I noticed the glances he'd cast at me, evanescent as they were, noting that one only did so to keep an eye on the other. I believe he was making sure I wouldn't wander off, the prospect of pissing his already bitchy self off only creating a more alluring feel every time I thought of it.

"Maru-dono?" I questioned.

He remained silent, something I'd now come to learn as his way of showing he was listening.

"We've been walkin' fer close ta four hours…where the hell're we goin?"

He spun around and glared at me seething, "You dare question this Sesshomaru?"

His eyes were flaring a beautiful red, lips curling back into a hideous snarl, the contrast between the two so strange it nearly shocked me still. I frowned at this, looking up at him and answering frankly, "Yeah."

The glowing sanguine faded from his eyes, and the snarl was swept from his lips and replaced with a thin line, his expression almost unreadable, though I'd noticed, as he'd changed from infuriated to apathetic, the slight confusion on his face. He just stared at me, most likely puzzling over the significance of my answer, though I couldn't be certain, for he expressed it not; though, all logical reason lead to this conclusion.

"Somethin' the matter?" I queried.

"What is the meaning of such honesty?" His voice came out in a tone of slight suspicion.

I just quirked at eyebrow at him before putting on a façade of thought fullness, overly exaggerated, and pretty sarcastic for even someone as myself, turning away in feigned perplexity, "Hmm…I dunno, man. But-and I'm just goin' out on a limb here- it might be 'cause you can sense whether or not I'm lyin'…kind of defeats the purpose of deceit there…no real point in trying."

My eyes had rolled from their skyward position to land on his emotionless face, wondering how pissed he'd be this time. However, to my surprise, I saw his lips twitch a little…

Kinda upward.

"Your logic is flawless." He replied…was I imagining the mocking amusement in his eyes.

To that I pretended to bristle with indignation, walking over to him as he had turned to keep striding in our direction before this small interlude, "My dear sir, it is not a matter of logic but of dignity and honor!" Continuing, I stepped right in front of him, backing up as he persisted to move forward, folding my arms in front of my chest and speaking with a feigned stuck-up sort of behavior, "This Himawari never lies."

I then turned in the direction we were walking with a 'humph', my now loosely braided hair whipped up at the force of my about face, unfortunately giving him significant leverage to yank me off my feet. I was now sprawled out on the forest floor, staring up at the streaming rays of light peering through the dense overhang of leaves. He now stood up straight at my left side, his face eclipsing the sun giving him an ethereal glow. I caught thenear grin on his face, and oddly enough, his eyes were easier read in the intense lighting; I realizing that, on the inside, whatever emotion he felt now was either new to him or extremely intense.

For the first time his smirk wasn't sadistic or sneering, my mind not able to evaluate this correctly due to lacking information on the subject of observation. His voice was filled with something I could not recognize…though I dare say, it sounded a bit like a laugh.

"Don't walk in front of _me_, Himawari. You don't know where you're goin'."

He turned away and strode from my line of vision, leaving me with my mismatched thoughts stunned out of coherent thinking. But, soon collecting my bearings I sat up straight and blurted out, "Well whose fault is 'zat?"

He didn't even listen to me, merely stepped over the underbrush gracefully and headed in the direction of our unknown destination. Befuddled, I began to wonder on his choice of words, noting that he'd used my name with out being forced and did not refer to himself as 'this Sesshomaru'. He'd also used contractions…

He'd been mocking me.

_You started it._

"M-maru-dono, wait up!" I shouted, stumbling after him, noting that he purposefully sped up his pace.

* * *

General POV 

Sesshomaru picked up his pace a bit, inwardly smirking as she blundered into the thicker brush after him. He nearly scowled at himself, as the picture of her sarcastic comment and her mockery of his own sayings entered his mind, replaying the event to keep him amused. On all accounts it didn't make sense; he should have been pissed with her blatant travesty of his code, but the way she did it…

He hated the way humans lied; it made him wish to slice them to ribbons, causing him to do so on multiple occasions. He disliked the way fear or greed guided their every decision. He especially loathed the manipulation women would use to gain what they wanted, human or demon, choosing seduction to maneuver men into any situation they wished. He knew when they attempted deception, could spot their conniving plot the moment they open their painted lips to speak.

But this one was too smart to waste her time on superficial trickery.

Besides which, honesty suited her purpose better, knowing that she believed him incapable of trusting her in the first place. It was interesting, how she understood that even with her condor he would not think of placing any type of confidence in her.

However now was not the time to be wasted on such trivial musings, for he could smell _her_ in the wind near by. Following her scent he made his way to a clearing looking up to see the feather dancing about above his head, traveling an air current whimsically, waiting for his arrival. The girl behind him tumbled out into the medow, bumping her head into his armor, successfully grounding her. She sat up and clutched her head, muttering about what a complete and total asshole he was.

The great demon ignored the creature and awaited the speedy landing of the other party.

Kagura leapt down from her feather, Kohaku following suit, so that whence it landed he was not stepping on the miniature form of it.

"Hello there Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura greeted in her low sultry voice, smiling in her normal sly manner.

"Kagura." Was all the Taiyokai responded with, listening to the creature behind him scramble to her feet.

Usually the wind sorceress would have kept her distance from him but not today; the demon lord had called her to this clandestine meeting, of which Naraku obviously knew of but could do nothing about…it was, after all, the night of the new moon.

_How unfortunate,_ She mused to herself, _that Inuyasha's date of weakness must fall on the same night._

"I assume there is a reason you contacted me." Kagura announced with an almost cruel smile as she approached him, "I doubt it was to show off that ugly little accessory behind you."

Marisol's face went red with indigence but, to Sesshomaru's surprise, she did not react with a snide comment of her own. He did not turn around, choosing to ignore the demoness' rudeness all together.

"The last jewel shard." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagura's red/pink eyes narrowed as she spoke, "It was at your father's grave, remember?"

"I do not speak of this." Sesshomaru stared down at her expressionlessly before turning his gleaming golden eyes on Kohaku, "I speak of that one."

"Oh ho," the wind sorceress laughed humorlessly, "Sesshomaru, Kohaku dies if that shard is removed."

"Well then he has a problem doesn't he?" the great demon of the west enquired tonelessly, continuing, "Though, it concerns me not."

"What're you doing Maru-dono…you're not gonna hurt him…right?" The creature queried, now apprehensive for the child.

Kohaku, of who had already been on the defensive, holding his chain and scythe in his right, could not hope to match the speed of Sesshomaru, flinging it at the demon lord in a last attempt to save himself.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shrieked, a reaction to the taiyokai's advance on the boy.

Sesshomaru spun out of the way gracefully, eyes widening slightly as he saw the idiot creature cover her head with her arms as she dove and rolled through the slicing wind, the translucent blades severing the chain from the Kohaku's weapon. Protected by the naturally armored clothing he'd given her, Marisol's only cut consisted of three inches off her lengthy hair, the girl getting up and standing in front of the ex-demon slayer, arms spread out, feet mirroring the width of her shoulders, a living breathing shield.

Amazingly this all occurred over the course of 6 seconds.

Sesshomaru was upon the girl and boy in less than a second, snarling angrily at the creature, "Get out of the way."

"Make me."

Sesshomaru stared at her, listening to Kagura begin her next attack, answering quickly, "As you wish."

With that he picked up the creature and flung her at the demoness, listening to Kagura cut off her 'Dance of the Dragon' right at 'Dra', the impact forcing both to the ground.

Kohaku stood stone still, knowing it was useless to run from the demon lord. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as Sesshomaru stepped forward, the poor boy's chocolate brown eyes widening with terror and awe as the lord of the west looked down upon him,demonic orbsgleaming with a flash of red bloodlust before returning to gold. During that moment of sanguine fury Sesshomaru struck. Kohaku attempted a scream but it was caught in his throat as it began to fill with blood and saliva, the same blood that coated the taiyokai's claws, the acid that had burned through the boy's skin slightly cauterizing the wound allowing a second or three to the boy's life.

Kohaku's pupils dilated as he stared up at his murderer, tears welling in his eyes, searching the face for some type of remorse, knowing he would find none. His brain began to fire useless signals and all he could concentrate on was the magenta upon the upper lids of the demon lord's eyes, his sisters face appearing in his minds eye, the pink reminding him of that of which she wore upon her lids. Memories flew up and all Kohaku could feel was the pain and sorrow of what he'd done, the mass killing of his demon slayers squad, his village gone, and the massacre of many others at his hand. Suddenly it was not the lord of the west staring down upon him but the face of his sister Sango.

"Nee-san…gomen nasai…" Kohaku's eyes fluttered shut for what seemed to be the final time…

To be continued…

* * *

1. This is the sign above the gateway into hell.

2.Kohaku says "Sister, I'm sorry."

Gomen Nasai! I am so sorry! I have neglected my duty to update very muchly so T.T. My computer was wiped clean after it malfunctioned, thus this entire chapter was erased…and my memory…where am I? Ah, wait no! I know where I am! I am about to thank all my reviewers very muchly so! Review Onegai shimasu (Please)!


End file.
